Sasuke: Legend of L
by AraelDranoth
Summary: On the night of the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke Uchiha disappeared. He appears in another world with no memories and begins a new life as the detective L. When L dies he returns to his world. SasuHina / LHina
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke: Legend of L

Hello readers this will be a side story to go in conjunction with that of GUNDAM: CHANGE THE WORLD.

It is I, AraelDranoth.

Now then this is a story that I have had an idea about for quite some time now and just wanted to get it out there.

* * *

><p>It is true that not even the Shinigami know from whence the Deathnote came from. Because of this there are many things regarding the notebook that is still unknown.<p>

Shinigami exist in every realm, or perhaps it would be better to say that they are able to manifest in every realm. As such there are certain rules that the Deathnote possesses in order to accomadate these realities.

It is in the realm of Naruto that our story begins.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't believe it.<p>

His big brother had done it.

He had killed their entire clan.

Now his brother mocked him and said that in order for him to gain the power of revenge he should kill the one closest to him.

His brother then used his eyes in order to make Sasuke fall unconcious.

Itachi took one last look at his little brother before moving away, a single tear escaping him.

Sasuke laid there on the cold, hard, bloodstained ground of the Uchiha district, waiting in blissful unconciousness for someone to finally appear.

When they did, it was not someone that Sasuke would want finding him.

* * *

><p>"So this is Itachi's little brother, Sasuke I believe." A cold, dark voice stated.<p>

If Sasuke were concious he would have seen that the speaker was a man. He wore a black, high-collared black cloak with a unique red cloud pattern adorning it. The man had short spiky black hair and an orange spiral mask covered his face. The mask covered the entirety of his face except for a single visible eyehole on the right hand side of his mask.

He looked down at Sasuke and if one were to look closely they would find that there was an eerie red glow coming from the eyehole in the mask.

"I won't let someone like you ruin my plans for Itachi." The man said as he drew a kunai and prepared to cut down the sleeping child.

At the last moment he hesitated and withdrew the kunai.

"Fortunately for you, I promised Itachi that I would not kill you. However that does not mean I cannot get rid of you."

The man chuckled and the red glow seemed to grow brighter.

The man erased the child's memories completely

The air around Sasuke's body warped into a single concentrated point and then seemed to suck Sasuke into it as a result, causing him to disappear.

* * *

><p>The boy woke up.<p>

"Where am I?" He whispered to himself.

He was in an alleyway of some sort. Trash littered the place and the wind was blowing harshly and it was very cold.

"Who am I?" He asked himself.

Standing up he hugged his clothes tighter to his body in order to protect himself from the cold. The wind proved merciless.

"I have to get out of here." he said determindley.

He froze when he exited the alley. There were so many people walking around, wearing the strangest clothing.

Well, strange at least in comparison to what he was wearing. What frightened him the most was the strange metal things moving around with what appeared to be people driving them.

Deciding to keep away from these strange contraptions, he moved with the flow of the people around him hugging his clothing to his body the entire time. Seeing an open building in front of him, he moved inside so that he could be warmer.

He noticed that he was in a shopping mall of some kind. His eyes grew wide and he moved from shop window to shop window, looking at all of the strange and wonderful things that they had to show.

That's when he felt that he was hungry. Moving around he decided to find the food court.

He eventually found it and felt drawn to a small coffe shop in the corner of the food court.

Once inside, he recieved quite a number of strange looks and glares from the occupants of the coffee shop. What felt odd was the look coming from an old man sitting at one of the tables. He wore a rainjacket, had a full head of hair which seemed to be well groomed as well as a moustache. All his hair was white. The old man had a curious expression on his face as he looked at him.

Moving towards the counter he saw the food they had on display. His eyes were immediately drawn to the cakes on display, in particular, that of the strawberry shortcake.

Digging in his pockets he found some notes and a few coins. Hoping it would be enough, catching the attention of the woman at the counter he held out the money and pointed at the cake he wanted.

The woman looked at the money and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot accept foreign money. We only take Euro's or Pounds here." She explained giving him a pitying glance.

The boy sighed sadly and nodded, before looking up hopefully.  
>"Isn't there anything I can do?" He asked.<p>

The woman shook her head. When all of a sudden the old man walked up behind him.

"That's all right, I'll pay for the young man here." He said, his voice filled with wisdom and kindness.

The woman looked at the old man for a moment before smiling and nodding. She opened the counter and took out a slice of the strawberry shortcake and began preparing it for the old man.

The old man tapped the boy on the shoulder and led him to the table where he was sitting at. The boy sat in an odd position with his legs tucked up onto the edge of the seat.

"So, what is your name young man?" The old man asked.

Feeling on guard for some reason, he retaliated.

"What's yours?" He asked in return. The old man looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?" The man asked.

Hesitating, the boy gave a small nod in reply.

"Arthur McQueen" The man said.

The boy glared and his eyes narrowed at the old man.

"You're lying, I can tell." The boy accused.

The old man's eyes widened and he looked at the boy.

"What makes you say that?" He asked curiously.

The boy looked at him dead in the eye.

"It's because your body went stiff, your pupils dilated and the skin around your eyes tightened not to mention your breathing pace quickened momentarily" The boy explained.

The man blinked at the boy and stared at the boy whilst he ate his cake. As the boy took the last bite of his cake the old man let out a chuckle.

"You are quite an observant, not to mention clever young man." The old man complimented.

The boy inclined his head in response to the old man's statement.

"Very well my name is Qullish Whammy." The man introduced himself.

The boy perked up at the mention of the name.

"And I don't have a name." He responded excitedly.

Quillish raised a brow in confusion.

"Didn't your parents give you one?"

The boy slumped his shoulders.

"I don't think I have any parents, judging from the state and nature of my clothing and from what I can tell... I'm an orphan." The boy replied.

Quillish raised an eyebrow.

"Then why don't you come stay with me?" The man asked. The boy looked at the man guardedly.

"With you?"

"Yes, I run an orphanage on the outskirts of London and I think it would be perfect for you. You would be given a place to stay, food to eat and clothing to wear."

"Would you let me leave if I wanted?"

"I would be disappointed if you left, but I wouldn't stop you."

Putting his thumb in his mouth, he thought about it. After five seconds had passed he had finished calculating the pros and cons of the offer, before finally giving an answer.

"I'll go with you."

* * *

><p>Eventually the boy took the name of L Lawliet and decided to become a detective. By the time the boy was fifteen he had already solved numerous cases via online internet help sites.<p>

He had in a very short period of time, achieved the title of the world's greatest detective.

By the time he was twenty-three he then tackled a new case. A mass murderer existed with the power to kill using heart attacks. The killer had been nicknamed 'Kira' by the public. Using all the resources at his disposal, L was able to determine that Kira needed a name and a face to kill, and that he was based in Japan.

Upon further investigation it was discovered that Kira was a student and had access to police information.

L narrowed down the list of suspects down to one possible suspect.

Light Yagami.

The moment L saw him, he knew that he was Kira, he just knew it.

However, he was not able to prove it no matter what and in the end it was all pointless. L discovered that a notebook was the murder weapon, the notebook stated that whosoever's name is written in it would die.

L was in the end able to obtain a notebook which allowed him and the team of investigators to see the shinigami of the notebook, Rem.

Then he lost all contact with Quillish, also known as Watari. He was sitting on his chair in front of screens of computers, when the screens flashed a message.

DATA DELETION

"What does that mean?" Light asked him.

"It was a defensive measure that Watari and I put in place in case one of us was killed or the case compromised." L explained.

Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Everyone, where is the Shinigami? We have to..." His voice was cut off as a great pain gripped his chest, causing him to fall to the floor.

Light held him in his arms and a triumphant smile crossed Light's face.

Gasping, L used the last of his strength to call out.

"Light... you're Kira." He said even as the world faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>In the Death Note a new rule appeared on the instructions.<p>

THE DEATH NOTE

HOW TO USE

SOMEONE FROM A DIFFERENT REALM OF REALITY TO THE ONE THIS NOTEBOOK IS FOUND IN CANNOT BE KILLED. IF THEIR NAME IS WRITTEN IN THE NOTEBOOK THEN THAT PERSON WILL SIMPLY RETURN TO THEIR HOME REALITY.

Inside of Rem's notebook were the two names

Quillish Whammy

Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

><p>Yeah I know that kind of sucked but I thought I would give it a shot.<p>

until next time

AraelDranoth


	2. Compensations and Meetings

Sasuke: Legend of L

It is I AraelDranoth.

Sorry about taking so long nut at the moment my Gundam story is taking priority. Also it is incredibly difficult the story I am attempting to do so it has taken me a while to think on what I was going to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own DeathNote (Sniffle) nor do I own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p>L groaned.<p>

Why did his chest feel like it was on fire? And his mouth... it was like he ate something really disgusting.

Wait, that's right... Light... Light Yagami was Kira!

And... and... he killed Watari!

And him too!

So why, if he was dead... did he feel so alive?

* * *

><p>"I think he's awake, now Mom." A young boy called out.<p>

"Thank you Inari, why don't you go help Grandpa now." A female voice called out.

Judging from the tones and pitch of both voices, the boy couldn't be older than eleven, the woman however was into her early thirties from the sound of it.

L slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with a young woman's face staring down at him, she was smiling gently at him. The woman was wearing a light blue dress with a long white apron over it. She possessed hair that was a slightly lighter shade of black than his own hair and she had black eyes just like his, minus the slight grey outlining around his pupils.

"Hello there I am glad to see that you are finally awake, how are you feeling?" The woman asked.

L's eyes narrowed and his mind began working at a faster rate than what most people could think.

The woman seemed sincere in her intentions, that much he could gather from her expression and tone of voice.

Deciding the woman wasn't a threat, L began reviewing the facts that he knew.

He was killed by the Shinigami known as Rem. If his suspicions were correct then it was with a certainty of 97% that it was Light who convinced Rem into killing both him and Watari. It certainly explains Light's odd behaviour just before Rem went on her killing streak.

It also explained the foreboding feeling he had that day as well as the constant sound of those bells that were ringing, the bells that only he could hear.

Yet... here he was, alive as far as he could tell, so what was going on? Was his name written in the Death Note or prehaps his heart attack was merely natural like Soichiro Yagami's?

Again the possibility was highly unlikely if not downright impossible. If he had suffered a natural heart attack he would have woken up in a hospital bed at the very least, and he could tell from his surroundings that he was defininetly not in a hospital.

It was then that L became aware that something was hidden underneath his shirt, slightly tucked into the pants of his jeans.

Having an idea of what it was, L decided to leave it for later. Right now, if L wanted any more information on what was going on he would need to answer the woman's question.

Turning his head towards her he stared.

"I'm feeling fine physically if that's what you mean, mentally however I'm a little confused as to how I got here." He answered and questioned at the same time.

The woman blinked at him owlishly.

"Well that's a bit disappointing because I was hoping you would know. One moment I was just outside hanging up the laundry to dry when I saw you lying on the path not five feet away from me." She explained.

The woman's mannerisms displayed genuine confusion and the other body indicators all indicated that she was telling the truth.

"I see, do you know how long I was out and exactly where am I?" He asked curiosity lacing his tone.

The woman once again looked surprised.

"Ummm... well you were unconcious for the better part of two weeks, I've been feeding you soup this whole time."

_Well that explains the horrid taste in my mouth._

"As for the answer to the Second question, you are currently within the Land of Waves." The woman explained.

_Land of Waves? What the hell happened to me? _

"I'm sorry but are we still in Japan?" L asked, his eyes wide.

The woman looked at him oddly.

"Japan, where is Japan? As far as I still know, we are and always have been in the Elemental Nations." She explained as though speaking to a child.

_Elemental Nations?_

Then L felt it.

Thinking quickly L gave the woman a small smile.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought to have forgotten that." He asked making sure to make his voice sound confused and tiring.

The woman gave him a sympathetic nod.

"Thank you Ms..?"

"Oh! Call me Tsunami, my name is Tsunami." She said getting up and giving a small bow.

"I will leave you to get some rest Mr...?" She trailed off.

"L, call me L" He replied.

She gave him a weird look before shrugging lightly and leaving the room, closing and locking the door behind her.

"You can come out now... Shinigami"

* * *

><p>"I am impressed that you became aware of my presence so quickly, though I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering who you are."<p>

L froze.

He knew that voice.

Sure enough the Shinigami moved forwards into his line of sight to reveal itself to him.

"Rem" L spat.

The Shinigami looked at him indifferently.

"So you're the one behind all of this, I should've guessed, so what... am I in the wolrd of dead or something similar?" He asked.

The Shinigami looked at him with a narrowed eye.

"Everything is not quite as it seems, L" The Shinigami stated.

"Then why don't you explain it all to me then?" He demanded.

He reached under his shirt to pull out the object he felt earlier. It was a Death Note.

"Very well, I shall explain it to you"

"When I wrote your name in my Death Note, you were supposed to die. However, it seems that the Death Note will not have the killing effect in place when used to kill someone from a different dimension." Rem explained.

"Different dimension? What in the name of Strawberries are you talking about?" He asked.

"It appears as though you are in fact from this dimension and not the one that you knew. You see the original plan was that you would die and so would I as I would be killing you in order to extend the life of another human."

Rem took a deep breath and continued.

"The Shinigami King was watching when I took this course of action and he was not pleased to say the least. As a result the Death Note sent you here back to your dimension, with certain... Compensations."

L's eyes narrowed momentarily.

"So why are you here?" He questioned.

Rem seemed to grimace.

"I have been resurrected and punished. From now on I am your companion until the day you die, and I have been forbidden to write your name in my Death Note." The female Shinigami explained.

L took his thumb and put it into his mouth so that he could think more clearly.

The Shinigami didn't seem to be lying... however L only specialised with humans, not Gods of Death.

_Could it possible that she is lying?_

_No, it doesn't even really matter either way if she is lying or not._

Deciding to go for it, he gave a small shrug.

"So what exactly are these... Compensations, or are you not allowed to tell me?"

The Shinigami looked at him, giving a slow blink.

"The first and most obvious is that you have been given a Death Note to use however you see fit. What is not so obvious is the difference between the notebook you now possess and the one you know."

"What differences?"

Slowly, Rem lifted up her arm and pointed a long finger at the Death Note.

"The rules at the back of the notebook you knew were fake, there are no such rules in this Death Note."

_So... the thirteen day rule was a lie? Well played there Light Yagami._

"That is basically it, except for one important difference. The Death Note you have recieved can only be used by you and you alone, also only those you want will be able to see me. In order to do that, you must allow someone you truly want to see me, touch the Death Note. If you lose the Death Note or it is stolen, it will simply return to you."

Rem explained, her teeth gritted.

"Why do I get special treatment?" He asked curiously.

"It is because the Shinigami King has decided that you were not meant to die. The battle between yourself and Light Yagami was watched by almost the entirety of the Shinigami realm. Many of us supported Light, however there were a few, including the King who were supporting yourself." Rem explained.

"When the King found out about my actions as well as the fact that you were from a different dimension, he was... upset to say the least."

L took this all in and decided not to speak for a full minute.

"I see, well I guess that makes sense. So are there any other Compensations I should know about?" He asked.

"It seemed fair, according to the King, to return you to your proper age according to whatever point in time you should arrive in."

"What are you saying? That I've what? Gotten younger?" He asked.

The Shinigami nodded.

"Ten years have been added to your lifespan." Rem explained.

_So... if what she's saying is true... then I must be thirteen years old again?_

Then there was a knock on the door.

* * *

><p>Quickly stuffing the notebook under his shirt again, L waited to see who his visitor was.<p>

It was the woman, Tsunami.

"I hope you were able to get a little sleep, are you feeling better?" She asked.

L nodded and Tsunami breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Well... if you are feeling hungry, we are having dinner downstairs and you are more than welcome to join us if you would like."

L nodded gratefully and got out of the bed he was lying down on. He proceeded to slouch after Tsunami in his usual hunched posture with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, if Tsunami noticed she did not say anything. What L found interesting was that his clothes seemed to have shrunk in order to fit, his now thirteen year old body.

They arrived at a big room with a table in the center. There were a total of eight chairs seated around the table. All of the places were set and all that was left was for the food to be served.

Looking at all of the set places he turned towards Tsunami.

_Aside from her, myself and the young boy Inari who I presume is her son I can only think of one, maybe two other family members joining us._

"So who else will be joining us this evening?"

Tsunami gave him a nervous smile.

"Oh my father and the team of Shinobi he hired."

_Shinobi? As in the elite assassins known as Ninja?_

All those thoughts stopped when L saw what was for dessert.

"I-Is-is that Strawberry Shortcake?" L asked, his voice quivering with excitement.

Tsunami looked back and forth between him and the cake. She then proceeded to give him a small grin.

"Why yes it is. Judging by your tone, I'm guessing you have a big sweet tooth, right?"

L could only nod dumbly, his eyes never leaving the cake.

"Well you can only have some if you eat all of your dinner, young man."

L's head whipped around quickly, but upon seeing the woman's stern expression he gave a small sigh of defeat.

Beside him he could hear Rem give a small chuckle.

Taking a seat he assumed his natural sitting position with his legs tucked into his chest and his feet on the edge of the seat, his thumb sitting by his mouth.

It was then that he noticed the boy, Inari, sitting next to him.

"So you're finally awake, it's about time." The boy snorted.

"It is?" L asked, confused.

Inari gave a small smile at L.

"So what is your name? Mine is Inari" Inari asked.

"They call me simply L"

"L? That's a weird name to call somebody." Inari stated his face frowning due to confusion.

L gave a light chuckle and agreed with him.

It was then that the sound of the front door opening could be heard. The sound came from behind him so L decided to wait until the person or persons entering, came into his line of sight.

"Tsunami i'm home!" An old man's voice called out

"ALL RIGHT LET'S EAT SO THAT I CAN GET BACK TO TRAINING, BELEIVE IT!" A young childish voice yelled. L felt strangely annoyed at just hearing it.

"Naruto you IDIOT, keep it down!" A young female voice threatened

"Now, now you're starting to make Sai and I very nervous with the way you're waving that fist about, Sakura." A lazy male middle-aged voice drawled.

"I agree completely with Kakashi-Sensei." an emotionless voice responded.

The voices stopped when they entered the dining room. Well, all the voices except for that of the old man.

"Ah I see, so you finally woke up, that's good and I'm glad that you could join us for dinner." The old man greeted.

L nodded gratefully to the old man as he sat down at the table two seats away from L.

The other four slowly sat down at the table as well, sitting on the opposite end and they were all looking at him.

The old man introduced himself as Tazuna, Inari's grandfather. Tazuna wore simple ragged pants and a shirt and had wispy grey hair as well as a small pair of glasses on his face. He gave off the impression of being a happy drunk.

The middle aged man wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. In addition his hair was a bright silver and seemed to defy gravity, he had some form of headband that was slanted so that it covered his one eye. Other than that he wore dark blue clothing with a green jacket on top. His one visible eye seemed to look at L with what could only be described as shock. That must be who they called Kakashi-Sensei.

The girl had bright pink hair that reached her waist and wore dark red clothing with a white ingraving. She had emerald green eyes and seemed to be looking at L with an aura of curiosity. The girl must be Sakura

The loud boy was a blonde. He wore of all things, a bright orange jumpsuit, he possessed cerulean blue eyes and had what seemed to be either whisker marks or scars on his face. He was glaring at L openly, causing L to raise an eyebrow in question. That must be the 'idiot' Naruto.

The last person was also a boy of about thirteen. He wore a short shirt that exposed his stomach and he had baggy trousers. He had inky coloured hair and eyes, L could only faintly detect his expression as also being curious. This must be the one called Sai.

The next thing L knew, Naruto was up in his face so suddenly that L blinked in surprise.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this house? Are you another one of those enemy shinobi sent to take out Tazuna?" The boy demanded.

L stared at the boy.

"I am not a shinobi, you blonde fool, I'm a detective." L retorted.

The boy Naruto was suddenly dragged back to his seat by Sakura, who gave him an apologetic look.

"No way, you're a detective?" Inari asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

L nodded, focusing entirely on Inari.

"That's right, I work outside of the Elemental Nations but from where I am from... I am the greatest detective to have ever existed." He said dramatically, enjoying the look of awe on Inari's face.

"A detective that is impressive." Tsunami stated.

"I don't trust the man with the silver hair, he knows something about you, I can tell" The voice of Rem said beside him.

Not acknowledging Rem's presence, L turned his gaze upon the one-eyed man as Tsunami was dishing food.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Instead of recieving an answer from Kakashi as he wanted, the response instead still came from the blonde.

"Yeah, who would want to be a detective anyway? And why are you sitting like that? You look like a freak!"

Ignoring the blonde, L proceeded to wait for Tsunami to pour tea and began putting sugar cubes into it. After the fifth sugar cube and wide eyed stares from everyone, he answered.

"I don't sit like this because I want to, I sit like this because I have to. If I did not sit like this then my deductive reasoning skills would fall by roughly fourty percent."

The shinobi looked at him oddly whilst the family had different reations.

Inari had a continued expression of awe as well as having a giant grin on his face as he soaked up every word that L spoke and both Tsunami and Tazuna were staring at Inari with an expression of shock that he seemed happy.

"That is so cool! When I get older I want to be a detective too L!" Inari yelled pumping his fist in the air.

L gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I look forward to working with you when you do." He stated. Inari beamed at him as a result.

"L?" The shinobi all said at once.

Looking across the table at them as they ate, he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He questioned.

The girl Sakura blushed slightly and apologised.

"Sorry it's just that that is a very... uncommon name to have"

Kakashi looked at L intently.

"Sooo... L, how many cases have you taken on in your career?"

L stopped eating and put his thumb in his mouth to think.

"I believe that I have taken on a total of five thousand and fifteen cases since I first became a detective."

Recovering from his shock he launched another question at the detective.

"So how many of those cases have you solved?"

Instantly L replied.

"All of them except the last one."

"What happened?" Inari asked.

Picking up his fork L began eating. After a bite was swallowed he saw that everyone was looking at him expectedly.

Giving the nearby Strawberry cake a wistful sigh he answered.

"I died."

* * *

><p>Whew that was a long chapter.<p>

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it all very much and PLEASE REVIEW it will be appreciated immensely if you do.

Till next time

AraelDranoth


	3. Explanations and Goodbyes

Sasuke: Legend of L

Hello my readers it is I, AraelDranoth once again.

I am really trying hard with this story so I hope that you all enjoy it immensely.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.

Any and all OC's used in my story belong to me and only me. I will, however be willing to lend out an OC or two but then I expect people to ask for permission.

* * *

><p>"I died"<p>

Everyone looked at L with curious, confused and even horrified expressions adorning their faces.

L continued to alternate between sipping at his tea and taking bites of his dinner.

"What do you mean you died?" The girl, Sakura asked.

L looked at her over the rim of his teacup.

"I mean to say that I was murdered by the suspect of my case." He explained.

"But that's impossible! Then how can you be here?" Naruto shouted.

L raised an eyebrow and set his teacup down on the table.

"A very good question Naruto, the answer however has to do with how I was killed."

"How you were killed?" Inari questioned looking lost.

L gave a slight nod to the boy and picked up his fork again and began eating.

"You see I was killed by a very specific and unusual method, a method which is classified and I am afraid that I cannot share with you. Instead let me say that I spoke with my murderer after my demise and I was told a very interesting fact." He said in between bites of his food.

"And what fact was that?" Kakashi asked, his expression seeming serious.

"That I was from a different realm, reality, dimension whatever you want to call it. I was murdered in a different dimension to the one I was born in and as a result I was returned here." He said, finishing both his food and his explanation.

"You expect anyone is going to believe this story? If you ask me it seems that you're nothing but a weird hobo that was picked up from the side of the road because someone pitied you." Naruto growled, his eyes annoyed until he was elbowed by Sakura for being rude.

L didn't know why but when he heard that he really wanted to write Naruto's name in his Death Note.

"I don't personally care what you think of me, I simply told the truth... whether you choose to believe me is up to you." L stated, recieving only a snort in return.

He noticed that Tsunami was looking uncomfortable.

Faintly L became aware that the conversation about murder and death made the woman uncomfortable.

_That look isn't the face of someone who has committed murder, no... that expression is the typical reaction of someone who was witness to murder._

"I apologize, Ms. Tsunami if what I said has made you uncomfortable in anyway." He apologised. She gave a grateful nod and everyone began talking about different topics.

He became aware that Kakashi had not taken his eyes off of him since the dinner began and decided to deal with it after dinner.

"All right everyone, it's time for dessert." Tsunami said as she began clearing the table.

L's eyes lit up at the prospect of dessert and he quickly left his seat in order to clear the table faster and get dessert started, much to the amusement of Tazuna who gave a slight chuckle. Surprisingly to L, Inari also jumped out of his seat with just as much excitement and also began helping.

Enjoying their dessert, everyone talked late into the night until Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna decided to head for their beds.

"You should get some sleep as well L" Tsunami stated.

"Thank you, but I don't sleep" He replied simply, his tone bordering on bored.

Everyone gave him weird looks but shrugged it off as merely another quirk of the strange detective.

All that were left at the table were L and the team of Shinobi, minus Naruto who seemed to have fallen asleep at the table.

L poured himself another cup of tea and proceeded to nuke the cup with nearby sugarcubes.

Not looking up from his task he proceeded to speak.

"Is something wrong Mr...?"

"Hatake, Kakashi Hatake"

"Ah, well then Mr. Hatake is there a reason you have been staring at me with such intensity?" L asked his tone merely curious.

Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly.

"I was wondering if you could tell me your real name?" He asked, his tone serious.

L gripped his knees tightly.

"And why... may I ask is that important?" L asked his teeth gritted.

"Because I think I may know who you really are." He declared.

"But... everone knows who I am, I'm L" L replied.

"You know what I mean" Kakashi stated dully.

Sakura looked back and forth between the two.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked her tone confused and slightly worried.

"Names are a dangerous thing Kakashi Hatake and they should be kept hidden. However I can see that you are going to be quite persistent in this, so I'll let you in on a little secret... I don't know my real name." L said darkly.

Kakshi leaned back into his chair.

"What if I told you that I know who you are? Would you want to find out?" Kakashi asked.

L thought about it for a moment before giving a shrug.

"Well it couldn't hurt I guess, I mean it's not like I've got anything to do around here anyway." He announced.

"It would mean you would have to travel with us back to our village."

"I already told you Mr. Hatake that I don't have anything else that needs to be done."

"All right I guess we will leave the day after tommorrow, we have already finished our mission here so it's just goodbyes and recoveries left on the list." Kakshi said cheerfully.

"I guess so" L replied, nodding his head agreeably.

* * *

><p>Over the next two days L avoided the team of Shinobi as best he could. However that proved to be difficult as the boy Naruto seemed to have made it his mission in life to annoy the detective back into the grave. Then there was the girl, Sakura who seemed to have grown a small crush on L.<p>

L spent most of his time telling stories of past cases to Inari who listened, enraptured. He also spent the time playing shogi with Tazuna and this resulted in him winning every time, much to the old man's anger.

And then L spent time with Tsunami, making sure to help the woman in any way he could so as to offer some small form of repayment for the services she did for him.

The entire time the Shinigami Rem followed silently behind L, never making a sound and L likewise gave no indication to the Shinigami.

On the last night at the Land of Waves, L lay on his bed within the spare guest room.

Making sure that the door was locked, L began reading through the Death Note.

"Rem" L called.

"What is it?" The Shinigami asked.

"Why? Why would I be given this... this cursed notebook?" He asked.

"I do not know what the Shinigami King's reasons are but all I know is that it was given to you to do with as you see fit." She explained.

"I don't want it. It's too tempting!" L spat.

Rem looked down at him indifferent.

"The King can have this damn Notebook." L hissed.

"In a normal case if one wished to give up their Death Note then all they had to do was to relinquish it back to the Death God's possession, as a result then that Shinigami would have no choice but to erase the person's memories of the notebook."

L looked up at Rem with hope shining in his eyes but they were quickly crushed by the look in Rem's eyes.

"And in my case?" L asked cautiously.

"Nothing. Nothing will ever happen, you will continue to possess that Death Note until the day you have reached the end of your lifespan."

_I thought so... sucks to be me... sucks to be L_

Before he dived back into the rules of the notebook, he looked at the Shinigami right in the eye.

"Rem..."

"Yes?"

"I forgive you for killing me... and I apologize for having forced you into the situation where you had no choice but to kill me."

Rem looked at him with an expression of shock. A long moment of comfortable silence passed between the detective and the God of Death.

"Thank you L" She whispered.

The detective gave her a small smile before returning to his task.

* * *

><p>"AAAHHH! Kakashi- Sensei! Why are we taking HIM with us?" Naruto whined.<p>

"We have already told you why you IDIOT!" Sakura growled as she smacked him around the back of the head, causing the blonde.

Sai and L both began to back away slowly from the irate girl... before the fists went flying.

"Oh so you do have emotions?" L asked amusedly.

Sai gave him a blank look.

"Yes, it's called terror, something I feel only when around Sakura." He explained.

"I can definitely agree with you there." L said, nodding.

All of a sudden, L felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Turning around he came face to face with a tearful Inari.

"Do you have to go?" He asked, trying deperately not to cry.

L smiled and brought to his mouth, his thumb.

"Yes... However I saw that you have a telephone in your house. If you give me your number I will give you a call whenever I can, does that sound all right?" L asked.

"You promise, L?"

"With my Life."

Inari then proceeded to give L their telephone number which L memorised.

"All right everyone are we ready to go?" Kakashi asked.

Recieving nods from the team and a shrug from L.

"All right let's get started then."

As they were walking off into the distance, L wearing only his jeans, top and a pair of sandals, the Death Note hidden underneath his top smiled.

"Bye L, never forget to call!" Inari shouted.

Not looking back, L raised his left hand into the air and gave a lazy wave.

And so the group of five humans and one Shinigami left the Land of Waves.

* * *

><p>I know, I know but there was just no way I could bring in Zabuza and Haku into the story in an effective manner.<p>

Besides I can think of so many ways to have fun with L during the Chunnin Exam Arc.

PLEASE REVIEW... OR ELSE.

Until next time

AraelDranoth.


	4. Gates and Dates

Sasuke: Legend of L

Hello my dear readers, it is I AraelDranoth.

I must know that this story may not be the best but I am really enjoying typing both Sasuke: Legend of L and Gundam: Change the World.

Anyway this chapter was quite difficult to do as I wasn't quite sure where I wanted to go with the story next.

Anyway other than that I still have bad news.

I am a huge fan of the mangas for both series, but I prefer the anime's so I will be using the anime storyline for both series excusing everything that is AU of course.

I have mentioned this in Gundam: Change the World and I will say it here as well.

I am now back at school so updates will take a bit longer so please be patient.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I own Naruto or the sequel Naruto: Shippuden

onto the story.

* * *

><p>L would have to say if there was word that could describe his expression upon seeing the massive gates of the Leaf Village it would have to be...<p>

Bug-eyed.

The gates were simply unbelievable.

They were a green colour with the kanji for fire painted in the middle so that it would only be fully visible when the gates were closed.

Naruto proceeded to laugh at L's expression and the open mouth with the finger intended for it, frozen halfway to its destination.

"It's called the Gates of Fire by tourists" Sakura explained.

"You are staring" Rem said beside him.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, L proceeded to follow the team into the sprawling village that lay behind the 'Gates of Fire'.

L was simply amazed from what he could see of the culture. There seemed to be mixture of modern technology and the feudal era combined.

_Interesting, they have no cars or modern means of transportation but they have televisions, phones and even computers._

As L continued to ponder this thought he collided with an object.

Quickly righting himself back into his usual hunched position he saw that he had walked into someone and knocked them down.

The person in question that he had knocked down was a girl.

She wore a tan jacket with a fur lining that hid her figure well. But what interested L the most was not her clothing, but the girl herself.

She possessed dark purple, almost black coloured hair that did not even reach the back of her neck.

_What an interesting colour that is for hair. I wonder is it dyed?_

Reaching his hand down he offered it to the girl. The girl did not look at him in the eye and instead kept her head bowed.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir!" The girl squeaked.

L raised an eyebrow but kept his hand out in offer to the strange girl. When the girl spoke he had the sudden urge to grin but he quickly quelled the urge.

Then the girl grasped his hand gently... and his hand felt as if it was on fire. It wasn't unpleasant however... looking back on it at a later stage he found the sensation to be quite pleasureable.

Maintaining his composure he helped the girl back onto her feet.

And that was when they made eye contact and they both seemed to feel a spark pass between them.

_Her eyes... they're like lavender... like his favorite brand of icing sugar... they're beautiful. _L thought.

The girl on the other hand couldn't tear her eyes away from the enticing, mysterious pools of darkness that was the man's, no! the boy's eyes.

"It's quite alright, it was my fault in the first place my apologies... Ms.?" L asked feeling flustered.

L was quite sure that if he were to look into a mirror, he would notice a distinct blush on his face.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." The girl said shyly, her face bright red.

L thought that it was the most beautiful name he had ever heard.

"A-A-And what is your name?" As soon as the words left the beautiful girl's mouth she turned the colour of cherry.

"They call me L" He stated.

"L" The girl did not phrase it like a question. She instead seemed to be testing the word before she nodded to herself in approval.

"That's a nice name." She said, a small smile gracing her features, making her seem angelic.

"Beautiful" He whispered.

The girl turned an even darker shade of red than L thought was possible.

"Sooo... are you a shinobi?" L asked curiously.

Hinata gave a small nod in response to his statement.

"And what about you?" She asked tentatively.

L chuckled sheepishly.

"I-I'm a detective."

_Did I seriously just stutter? I never stutter!_

"L, you need to keep up" Sakura called, her face marred into a frown at the sight of the detective and the Hyuuga.

"Yeah Come on Weirdo! You can hang out with Hinata and be weird together later! We have to go meet the old man!" Naruto shouted.

L felt white hot rage at the blonde's comment. He had never wanted to hurt somebody as badly as he wanted to hurt the blonde idiot who kept yelling. He saw that Hinata had released his hand and had lowered her gaze in shame.

"Don't listen to him Hinata, you're not weird, you are perfection." L whispered in her ear as he walked past.

Her eyes went wide and her head shot up, quickly she turned to him and called.

"Thank you... for helping me up!" No evidence of a stutter was heard.

Stopping, he turned his head towards her and gave a small smile. Reaching up he put his thumb and his mouth and looked up into the sky with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Would you be willing to show me around the village later? I'm kind of new here and I would really like a tou, plus I'm looking for a good bakery." He asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

She looked at him for a long moment and gave a small unsure nod.

His eyes lit up with excitement like it was his first Christmas.

"Thank you. We could meet here in about... three hours, does that sound okay?" He questioned, his eyes wide and hopeful.

She nodded, it was just after training.

"Excellent it's a date then?"

It was only after the words came out of his mouth that he realised what he had said. His face was passive but on the inside he was horrified and only prayed she wouldn't reject him, despite having only just met him.

Hinata cocked her head, though she had never been so red in her life. Normally she would have fainted by now, but there was something about this boy, with his weird posture and looks. With those bags under his eyes he looked like a panda. She had never felt so... interested in someone before, not even in Naruto.

Giving a small giggle she nodded before walking away quickly.

L felt that he had died again, but this time he went to heaven.

Quickly he caught up to the others, ignoring Sakura's scowl and Naruto's attempts to insult him.

"It seems as though you like the girl" Rem said beside him.

_Damn Shinigami, is it that obvious?_

"You're still blushing." She explained.

L scowled.

* * *

><p>"Wait here" Kakashi said as he motioned for L and the rest of Kakashi's team to take a seat.<p>

They were inside of the building in the center of the village. It was a massive tower with the symobl of fire on the front.

According to a group of tourists chattering nearby when they entered the building, it was known as 'The Hokage Tower'.

Taking a seat, L adopted his usual sitting pose and stared at nothing, his mind focused on other things, namely that girl.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long to get here today, Hinata?" Somebody asked, as she and her teammates were walking back from training.<p>

Hinata looked up to see that it was Kiba Inuzuka who spoke.

Kiba was a young boy who wore a grey jacket with a hoodie attached. Ontop of his head sat a small white puppy named Akamaru.

Kiba himself had slit like eyes, shaggy brown hair and possessed two red triangles on his cheeks.

"Kiba has a valid question, Hinata" Another voice said.

Next to Kiba stood Shino Aburame.

Shino wore dark circular sunglasses as well as a trench coat that covered the entire lower half of his face.

Blushing Hinata began to tap her forefingers together in her usual habit.

"Ummm, w-w-well you see I-I- met someone." She stuttered.

Both teammates stopped in their tracks.

"You met someone?" Kiba asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Hinata smiled, not noticing the look on Kiba's face.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other, he's new to the village and wanted a tour, and I agreed to give him one."  
>She explained, a happy smile on her face.<p>

"Who is he?" Shino asked.

"His name is L" She said, loving the way it sounded, never imagining a simple letter would sound so... wonderful.

"L? What kind of name is that?" Kiba asked, incredulously.

Hinata merely giggled.

"I plan to find out tonight, I'm going on a date with him." She said, walking away and still giggling.

Shino gave a shrug and followed Hinata whilst Kiba stood there with an angry and horrified expression on his face.

* * *

><p>L sighed.<p>

They had been waiting for over two and a half hours. He knew because he had counted the time mentally until he had to meet Hinata.

Then a thought occured to him, he didn't have any money.

Sighing he got up, walked over to his target and slapped Naruto around the back of the head, causing the blonde to wake up.

"OOWW! WHAT THE HELL L!" the blonde yelled.

"I need some money." L stated boredly.

"What! No way man use your own money!" Naruto hissed.

L sighed.

"Howabout this, if you lend me some money tonight, I will pay you back double what you give me within the week, does that sound fair?" L offered.

Naruto thought about it before grinning.

"Alright but you also have to buy me Ramen for a week as well." The blonde demanded.

L agreed and took the money with a muttered thank you and headed for the exit.

He had a date and he did not want to keep her waiting.

* * *

><p>I know that sucked but I am new to the whole romance thing.<p>

Keep in mind several things however.

1) There are people who do feel an instant connection with each other when they meet.

2) Teenagers do impulsive, stupid, unpredictable things.

3)L is weird like that.

4) He is L

5) This is my story so suck it up, I can do what I want.

Any way now that that is out of the way...

PLEASE REVIEW

until next time

AraelDranoth


	5. Are You Ready To Play?

Sasuke: Legend of L

Hello my dear readers it is I, AraelDranoth once again.

I must say that I am quite pleased with the progress that this story is making.

I must say that I was quite surprised and disappointed at how there is virtually no good crossover stories which involve the great L.

Anyway breaking through the dark clouds.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and I do not own Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden.

Any and all OC's used in my stories belong to me and only me. However if anyone wishes to use any of my OC's for their own stories, then they merely have to ask for permission and I will lend that character out without Flaming their story to Hell and back.

Anyway I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>L arrived at the meeting place: The place where he had first bumped into her.<p>

It was on the corner of a street, about three streets away from the Hokage tower.

It was then that he vaguely remembered seeing one of those headbands with the strange symbols hanging from around her neck.

_So that means she must also be one of these shinobi... Interesting._

He looked around, this time paying more attention to his surroundings than when he first arrived.

There was an ornate street lamp standing erect and resolute on the corner of the street, subbornly defying the elements. It's bright glow, a beacon in the coming darkness that was the night. In the distance, L could see that the lamp's brothers were also coming to life.

L could make out just barely that there was a bookshop and what appeared to be some sort of weapons shop standing on the corner of the street.

_A weapons shop?... I guess that makes sense considering the profession of being a ninja._

Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he was met with the sight of Hinat walking towards him.

She had a small blush on her face on her face as she walked towards him and she was poking her forefingers together. She gave him a small, nervous smile as she approached.

L smiled, waved and made his way over to her.

* * *

><p>"H-h-hello L" She said in greeting.<p>

L gave her a small smile and nodded in return.

"Good evening to you too Ms. Hyuuga" L replied, his tone of voice its usual sleepy self.

"Please call m-m-me Hinata." She responded, recieveing a nod of affirmation in return.

"S-s-s-so where do you want to go?" She asked timidly.

Immediately L's expression lit up as though it was Christmas.

"Well I'm actually having a craving for Strawberry Shortcake right now, is there a good bakery in this village?" L asked her hopefully.

Hinata giggled and nodded shyly, walking away at a slow pace so that L could walk next to her.

"So... you're a shinboi, right?" He asked, his voice casual.

Looking over at him from the corner of her eye she gave a small nod.

"Yes, that's right. I just recently graduated from the Academy and am now a Gennin." She explained in greater detail.

_Gennin? must be some form of rank or title, it couldn't hurt to ask._

_"_Pardon my asking, but what is a Gennin exactly? I have never really dealt with Shinobi before and I'm curious, to say the least." He asked lazily.

She giggled at his tone and led him into a nearby building.

The sign on the front of the building stated:

The Sweet Tooth Bakery and Restaurant.

L decided he liked the sound of it already.

Inside of the building they were met with the sight of a cafe.

The bakery was completely empty of other customers and all that was left was an old woman standing behind the counter at the front of the cafe, trays of sweets and other assorted bakery goods all on a tray next to her.

Taking their seats, L assumed his usual sitting pose. Hinata looked at himoddly for a moment before shrugging it off and laughed softly to herself, much to L's delight.

Recieving their menus from the old lady, Hinata began to speak.

"The ninja system is divided into ranks. The first rank is that of a Gennin, or inexperienced 'Rookie Ninja'. Then there is the rank of Chunnin, or a ninja who has some mission experience. After Chunnin, one becomes Jonin otherwise known as veteran ninja."

L nodded interestedly as he absorbed this information.

They fell into a comfortable silence and when the old lady came to take their order, they gave her the orders and proceeded to stare at each other with curiosity on their faces.

"S-s-so w-what do you do? Are you a shinobi too?" Hinata asked shyly.

L blinked.

"Me... a shinobi?" He asked seeming incredulous at the very thought.

Seeing Hinata's expression taking on a hurt expression, he quickly amended himself.

"I'm sorry it is just that the land where I come from doesn't have any shinboi, and I had forgotten that many people here are in fact Shinobi." He explained.

He nearly sighed in relief when Hinata became more relaxed.

_That was close_

"I am a detective actually." L said in answer to her previous question.

Hinata perked up immediately at the sound of this, her eyes wide and interested.

"Really? T-t-t-that is s-s-so cool!"

"It is?" L asked quizzically.

She nodded emphatically in response.

"W-w-when I was a little girl, my mother would always tell me stories about detectives who would catch bad people. They w-w-were always very exciting even if my f-f-father despised them." She explained.

Their orders came.

Two slices of Strawberry Shortcake for each of them. Hinata giggled at the look of childlike glee that appeared on L's face as he set his sight on the shortcake.

In between bites of shortcake, he asked his next question.

"So why did your father hate those stories?"

Hinata looked away sadly.

"It's because the majority of the stories were true. Many of the detectives were from the Konoha Police Force and were in particular, from the Uchiha Clan. My clan has always been at odds with the Uchiha until the night they were massacred."

L looked up sharply.

"The Uchiha clan was murdered?" He asked, sounding interested, ignoring the slight stinging pain in the back of his head whenever he heard the word, 'Uchiha'."

Hinata gave a small nod.

_Interesting, that's something worth looking into at a later date if at all possible._

They spent the rest of the evening talking about trivial things such as their hobbies and funny memories they had.

It was nearing ten 'o clock at night when Kakashi walked into the cafe and made his way over to them.

"The white haired, masked man is here L" Rem warned from behind him.

L in response looked over at Kakashi as he moved towards them.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Hatake?" L asked innocently.

Kakashi closed his visible eye and gave off the impression of smiling.

"Oh not much, it's just time for your ten 'o clock appointment with the Hokage." He answered carefreely.

L pretended to look bewildered, causing Hinata to stifle a giggle at his expression.

"It is? I almost forgot! Oh well, I guess we might as well get going, eh Kakashi?" L enquired, recieving a small nod from the older man.

Looking at Hinata with a sad expression on his face, L stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry about this, I had a really good time and I look forward to the next time we both have a sudden urge for shotcake."

Hinata blushed and gave a small nod. Smiling gently L placed some money on the table, enough to pay for the Shortcake whilst leaving a generous tip for the waitress.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun?" Kakashi asked, his tone merely containing sinceeity and curiosity.<p>

L gave a small distracted yes to the shinboi in reply.

he was too busy trying not to glare at Rem who was chuckling softly beside him.

_Damn Shinigami_

" It is quite obvious that you like that girl, Lawliet."

L stiffened momentarily as he heard Rem call him by his true name.

Unfortunately Kakashi noticed as they stepped into the Hokage tower.

"Is everything all right, L?" Kakashi asked.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Hatake." L replied.

"Please call me Kakashi."

A small smile tugged on L's lips.

"Very well then Kakashi."

Kakashi gave him an eye smile as he led them into a large office with only one other occupant.

The occupant was an old man smoking on a pipe.

He had a small whit goatee and white hair.

He wore a triangular hat with the symbol for fire emblazoned upon it, as well as white robes with red inlay.

"Lord Hokage." Kakashi said in greeting.

The Hokage didn't look at Kakashi when he greeted him, insted opting to look at L with his mouth agape.

Seeing the confused look on L's face, he recovered and smiled warmly.

"Greetings to you young man, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage." Hiruzen greeted, his voice old and warm.

L inclined his head to the Hokage.

"I am L, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sarutobi." L said in response.

Beside him, L could hear Rem warning him.

"He knows who you were in this world." She stated.

L quickly forced his face into a mask of calm to rival that of Light's whilst on the inside he dealt with his shock.

"Do you know why you are here, L?" Sarutobi asked.

Slowly, L opened his eyes to give the man a half-lidded stare.

"It's because you know who I am, or rather who I was." L stated, his tone bored.

The Hokage's eyes widened slightly in surprise for a split second.

"And... what makes you so certain I know that?"

L smiled sadly.

"Let's just say... I have a guardian angel at my side at all times."

_Oh the irony of that statement_

"I see..." Hiruzen replied, his eyes curious and calculating.

"So... are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

Hiruzen looked at him for a long moment before laughing loudly.

"I like your attitude, you are just like your father in more ways than one."

"So who am I?" L asked, beginning to get annoyed.

Hiruzen's expression grew serious.

"The entire village thought you were dead, but it seems that fate has smiled on us this day."

_Someone was smiling but it most definitely wasn't fate._

"Your true name... is Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

><p>"Lord Hiashi, you must come quickly!" A branch member cried, calling out to the Lord of the Hyuuga clan.<p>

Hiashi looked up from his paperwork annoyed.

"What is it?" He snapped.

The branch member flinched.

"My lord one of the gate guards came to us, not five minutes ago. My lord, it's elder Ko."

At this Hiashi's eyes widened.

Elder Ko was one of the most respected and oldest members of the Hyuuga council.

"Is he alright?"

The grim look on the other Hyuuga's face said otherwise.

"Take me to him!"

* * *

><p>"My God!" Hiashi stated, resisting the urge to vomit.<p>

The branch member beside him was not so controlled and ended up emptying his stomach onto the cobblestones beneath his feet.

The entire area of the Northen Gate of Konoha was cordoned off, with members of the police force and even ANBU guarding the scene.

"What sort of monstrosity could do this?" The branch member whispered.

There on the gate itself was the elder.

He was stark naked.

The elder was crucified.

His body was hung like a cross, long poles penetrating through the hands and the feet.

But that was not what disturbed them.

It was two other things.

The eyes were missing, and from the looks of it had been ripped forcefully out of the man's head, a look of horror on his deceased features.

What caused them to retch was the other thing.

The body seemed a little... flat.

"We don't understand it either" said a nearby police officer.

"What happened to him?" Hiashi asked, forcing his eyes away from the body.

"There are no visible external wounds aside from the eyes and the poles. What seems to have happened is impossible though. All of the man's internal organs, bones and most of his muscles, seem to have disintegrated." The officer explained.

"We also found this note... it was found lodged inside what was left of the victim's throat, we haven't opened it yet, but it was addressed to you."

Hiashi unrolled the note and when he did, he realised that the nightmare had just begun.

There in the center of the note were elder Ko's eyes.

The note however was just as frightening.

_An eye for an eye_

_I will get my due _

_Always remember this_

_I am coming for you..._

_This is only the first_

_Are you ready to play?_

* * *

><p>WOW wasn't that cool!<p>

Anyway you know what to do.

Hit that REVIEW BUTTON.

Until next time.

AraelDranoth.


	6. Detective Reborn

Sasuke: Legend of L

Hello my dear readers it is I AraelDranoth once again.

I must say that all of you guys who read my stories are definitely the biggest source of inspiration to me for all of my stories.

Anyway sorry it took me so long to update but I am in my last year of high school so the workload is hectic.

Also I have decided to start writing my own novel and it is taking up a lot of my time.

Support me in my writing journey, fellow reading fanatics!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden nor do I own Death Note.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke Uchiha?"<p>

L questioned aloud. The name sounded very familiar to him.

The slight sting at the back of his head reappeared but he ignored it.

Frowning slightly he put his thumb to his mouth as though by doing so the answer would come to him.

Unfortunately it didn't.

"So you're saying that I was some little boy who magically disappeared over six years ago?" L asked.

Sarutobi nodded gravely.

L stared at him for a long moment, his thumb never leaving his mouth.

"Well I guess that explains everything then" L stated dismissively.

Sarutobi's eyebrows rose in mild surprise.

"It does?" He questioned curiously.

L nodded.

"If you were lying there is a eighty-seven percent chance that I would have detected it. In addition it also explains why I cannot remember anything before I was six years old."

"Well that saves me a lot of time trying to persuade you then, doesn't it?" Sarutobi asked jokingly.

"Why yes I believe it does." L said happily.

Kakashi chuckled in the background.

Sarutobi gave the veteran ninja a small glare resulting in silence filling the air once again.

"So now that you have returned I will place you in the ninja academy. It will take a few years but I'm sure that you will one day make a fine shinboi, one that the leaf village will be proud of." Sarutobi told him a small smile across his wisened features.

"No."

Sarutobi recoiled slightly in shock.

"No?" He questioned disbelievingly.

L looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

_I may have been born Sasuke Uchiha, a child of shinobi... but I am L the detective... I won't be trained to be some murderous psychopath like B._

"I won't become a shinobi. I'm a detective and have always been." L stated firmly, his hands turned into his pockets

Sarutobi stared at him for a long moment before laughing out loud.

"There is an old saying among the village. For every Uchiha born there is a fifty percent chance that they will become either a shinobi or a member of the police force."

L stared at him amusedly.

"So what happens now, when can I start?" L asked.

Sarutobi raised his hands first.

"Hold on there, Sasuke."

"L"

"L? If that is what you want to be called then that is your right."

L nodded, pleased.

"Your family didn't just become policemen, they also invested in the police department itself."

Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe before he continued.

"As an end result the majority of the police force belongs to the Uchiha clan by law. As a result this means that the police department is under your control as is your right as the last remaining Uchiha of Konoha. In addition you will also bear responsibilty for its finances and- " Sarutobi explained.

"No."

Sarutobi was stumped once again.

"No?" he questioned.

"No" came the response.

L walked past Sarutobi and looked out of the window out onto the village.

"I will not control the day to day runnings of the police department. I will still let them do their jobs and will only use my authority when I deem it neccessary. I already controlled the police in my past "Life" and I will not do so here." L explained.

L turned his head to look over his shoulder at the old man and gave him a small smile.

"All I want is an apartment, a case, and a liasion to act as a go-between."

"A liasion?"

"I do not go to the scenes of the crimes nor do I meet with any suspects in person unless I have to. Failure to do this nearly cost me my life last time." L explained.

He could hear Rem sigh beside him, muttering about how he would never learn.

Sarutobi grinned.

"I can accept that, though I also have a condition."

L cocked his head in question.

"I will assign to you two liasions and they will not only represent you and follow all case related orders, but will also act as your partners." Sarutobi told him, his voice with the barest hint of steel contained inside of it.

L gulped slightly at the look on the man's face.

"Who are these two people?"

* * *

><p>"What do you think Chief?" Said the one police officer to the chief of police as they stared at the corpse of the Hyuuga elder.<p>

The Hyuuga clan had wanted to remove the body and pursue their own investigation into the affairs but relented when the Hokage intervened.

I think that there are some sick bastards out there if they would be willing to do something like this." Chief Zaiwa stated, his moustache wrinkling from the bad taste of the coffee.

The policeman beside him agreed with him via a nod of his head.

"So why are we waiting so long for the green light from the Hokage on this case?" He asked.

Zaiwa snorted.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Private Kaz. Apparently we are waiting for some big shots to come down here to explain the 'situation', whatever the hell that means." The Chief stated irritably.

A total of twenty investigators were waiting on the sidelines, ready to examine the scene of the crime. The body hadn't even been taken down yet and the whole area was cordoned off to the public.

"Chief, look." Kaz said pointing at two figures moving towards the crowd of investigators.

"Oh my Kami, it's them, what the hell are they doing here?" Zaiwa groaned.

"Hello losers are you ready to rumble!" Came the loud female voice.

"Anko be quiet, it's too early in the morning for this kind of talk from you, its giving me a headache." The man stated.

Anko snorted.

"I'm pretty sure that that is from the ten shots of sake you had last night, Ibiki you bozo." She muttered gaining a glare from Ibiki.

Ibiki Morino was Konoha's most effective and sadistic interregator, rarely seen without his partner in crime Anko Mitarashi.

Ibiki himself was a tall man with dark clothing and a black trenchcoat. He had a bandana covering the top of his head as well as numerous scars that marked his face.

His companion wore fishnet stockings and a mesh undersuit and on top she wore a light tanned trench coat. She possessed dark purple colored hair and mousy brown eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing here? We don't even have any suspects for you to interrogate yet." Zaiwa growled at them.

The two stopped their bickering to look at him before Anko gave him a sickening grin.

"We're here under the Hokage's orders."

"And what orders might that be?" Zaiwa spat out.

"We're here to introduce you all to the new head of the police department." Ibiki stated gruffly, pulling out a laptop from within the confines of his coat.

A black gothic version of the letter L appeared on a white background.

"What the hell is this chief?" Kaz asked him as the rest of the investigators gathered around.

Zaiwa shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently we are getting a new Head for the police force, personally appointed by the Hokage it seems."

"Greetings to all of you... I am L."

* * *

><p>"I am off to see my friends, please let my father know that I will be back in two hours." Hinata told the gate guard as she left the clan compound.<p>

He gave her a small smile and nodded.

She was going to go have lunch with her whole team, courtesy of Kurenai, her sensei.

What she found amusing was that it was at the Sweet Tooth bakery she went to the day before with L.

Walking in, she greeted the old lady who owned the place, Mayu and went over to her teammates who were sitting in the corner.

Kiba seemed to be speaking animatedly in between Kurenai and Shino.

"So did you guys hear the news yet?" He asked his tone excited.

"W-w-w-what news?" Hinata asked as she greeted everyone and sat down.

"Someone has finally been selected as the new head of the police department!" Kiba nearly shouted.

"What is so exciting about that if I may ask," Said Shino.

Kiba gave him a small glare.

"My dad is an investigator and he says that there hasn't been a director since the Uchiha massacre."

Hinata was silent as she processed the new information. Maybe that is what her father was so upset about this morning, now that someone else would be investigating uncle Ko's death.

"So who is it?" Hinata asked.

Kiba looked at her, noticing that Kurenai seemed to be interested as well.

"Apparently the guy's name is L."

Hinata froze, an action that went unnoticed by her teamates but only by her sensei.

"So Hinata, the word around the village is that you went on a date last night." Kiba spoke, smiling slyly at her.

Immediately she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

How did they know about that?

Taking a few deep breaths she tried to calm herself.

She knew she was going to have to tell her teammates about it but she would not have wanted it to be this soon.

"It wasn't a date." She said meekly in defense of herself.

"Details, details just give us the juicy stuff!" Kiba exclaimed, waving her defence aside as though it were a leaf in the wind.

"I-"

"Hinata?" Said a familiar voice behind her.

Turning around she saw him.

He looked exactly the same as he did the night before. He wore the exact same clothing and stood in that awkward posture of his.

"May I join you?" He asked, not even acknowledging the other members of the table as he focused his eyes squarely on her face.

Stammering she tried to form the answer she was looking for but her mouth refused to speak the words.

"We would be honored if you would join us." Kurenai said on her behalf, catching her intentions.

Hinata blocked out the protests from Kiba to 'make the wierdo go away'.

"Thank you Miss." L said as he took the seat next to Hinata.

"So it's you that everyone is talking about!" Hinata blurted out, only to cover her mouth in shock as she realised she was being rude.

L looked at her blankly before nodding.

"I told you what I am from the beginning."

Hinata cautiously nodded.

"Promise me you'll catch whoever killed my uncle." She begged.

L stared at her for a long while before he inclined his head.

"Okay that's it! Who are you and how do you know Hinata!" Kiba yelled angrily.

L stared at the boy and cocked his head slightly.

It was time to make a decision.

"You may call me..."

* * *

><p>God that is a horrible cliffhanger.<p>

But it is for a very good reason I need THE READER'S OPINION.

What should L tell people to call him.

1) L

2)BB or Beyond Birthday.

3) Rue Ryuuzaki

4) Hideki Ryuga

LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY!

until next time my dear readers, until next time.

AraelDranoth.


	7. Justice

Sasuke: Legend of L

Hello my dear readers it is I AraelDranoth once again.

I am not going to blather on and on as I know that would be pointless as most people just skip the author's notes anyway.

Just remember that this is all for fun I hope that I can keep you guys interested.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

This is a longer chapter.

* * *

><p>L sat there contemplating what he should tell his new companions to call him. Thousands of thoughts were whizzing around his head as he calculated the pros and cons of each name. And then there was the case, always the case that took the forefront of his thoughts.<p>

It was like a present on Christmas day that just had to be unwrapped but not until it was his turn to do so. Reflecting on that analogy he found himself thinking back to when he first met his new partners, his replacements for Watari.

NO.

No one could ever replace Watari.

Not ever.

* * *

><p>"Lord Hokage you asked to see us." Ibiki greeted as he strolled into the Hokage's office.<p>

"Yo, what's up old man?" Anko blurted out as she followed Ibiki into the room.

L kept his back to them, staring out of the window, focusing on his new, or should he say his old home. Beside him Rem floated keeping watch over him.

_She really is taking this whole guardian thing very seriously. I can see that Misa really had a great friend and a valuable ally._

_And she gave it all up and threw Rem away without shedding even a single tear._

L thought to himself, clenching his fist inside the pocket of his jeans.

"Anko, Ibiki I am very glad that you could join us this evening. Prehaps Kakashi could learn something about what being on time is like for the rest of us normal people, hmmm?" Sarutobi chuckled whilst he threw another small glare at Kakashi.

"Alright kiddies, I'll be on my way and don't forget to call me if you need anything at all, okay?" Kakashi questioned as he headed for the door.

L removed his right hand from his pocket and raised it in the air above his head and gave a small wave with his hand without turning his head once to look at the Copy Ninja.

"Ibiki, Anko the information that I am about to reveal to you will be considered high A rank to low S rank information at this point in time, am I understood?" Sarutobi asked them.

"Sir is it wise to have a civilian in the room then at this point in time?" Ibiki asked, his tone like gravel as he asked his question.

L could feel the man's glare boring into his back but he didn't turn to face him. He smiled slightly when he felt Rem's hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's right! Just what exactly is a civilian doing here in the first place?" Anko asked.

L eyes narrowed as he noticed the change in the pitch of the voice, indicating that the woman was moving closer towards him.

"He is the secret. That boy over there is Sasuke Uchiha." Sarutobi said simply.

L wanted to laugh as he heard the oncoming footfalls of the woman come to a grinding halt.

_The old man is sometimes as subtle as I am when I throw accusations around._

"Are you kidding me? I always thought the Uchiha brat was dead and that his body was just never found." Anko stated.

"Lord Hokage, as interesting a secret as that was to learn, what exactly does this have to do with us?" Ibiki asked.

L turned his head to be greeted with the sight of the heavily scarred man.

_He is a sharp one. I like him._

Turning his head to meet the woman, he frowned.

She was looking at him with her eyes wide and a slightly disturbing grin on her face.

_I don't like her, she's a bit creepy. Reminds me too much of BB._

"Do you want us to train the brat?" She asked excitedly.

L gave the woman a small glare through his half lidded eyes, only resulting in an even more psychotic grin gracing her features.

"No." Was Sarutobi's response.

"Well then why the hell are we here then, do you want us to interrogate the prick?" She questioned confusedly.

Sarutobi chuckled again.

"Ibiki, Anko... meet your new boss."

* * *

><p>"I'll leave you three to be a bit more accquanited then shall I?" Sarutobi laughed as he left the trio in an unmarked room located in the lower levels of the Hokage Tower.<p>

"You are to obey all of his commands do I make myself clear? And you are also expressly forbidden to cause him any harm." The Hokage ordered as he shut the door behind him.

He grinned as he heard Anko's cry of outrage as he left.

It sounded so sweet.

* * *

><p>Growling, Anko immediately grabbed L by his shirt and thrust him to her eye level.<p>

"Listen here you little punk, you do not order me around, the only one with that right is the Hokage, got it."

L cocked his head and looked her in the eyes unblinkingly.

"You obey all of the commands of the Hokage. The Hokage just gave you an order, didn't he? He said that you must all the directives given to you by me. Are you going to disobey the orders of the Hokage?" L questioned her.

Anko gritted her teeth.

This guy... was such a smartass.

It made her want to hit something. Preferably him.

A cold laughter sounded from behind her.

"He's got you there, Anko." Ibiki said, a grin crissing his features.

Anko glared at her partner and stormed out of the room.

Ibiki shook his head in amusement.

"Always so hot-headed." Ibiki chuckled.

"The Hokage has told me exactly what our purpose and I won't argue with him on this matter, I will explain to Anko the details at a later date, when she is a bit more calm." Ibiki told him.

L nodded, fixing his now rumpled shirt in an attempt to remedy the wrinkles caused by Anko.

"Looks like you are in luck though, Uchiha. A murder case has just appeared and it appears as though the rest of the police force is stumped. I will head over there with Anko now."

"L."

"Pardon?" Ibiki asked.

"My name is L. Please remember it." L told the interregator as he walked out of the room, heading towards the room set up for him by the Hokage just down the hallway from where he was now.

"Please follow the procedure that I am about to give to you."

Ibiki stared after the boy in wonder.

_This kid... is something else._

* * *

><p>"Greetings to all of you... I am L."<p>

Total silence engulfed the group of investigators.

"I realise that my method of communication is very unorthodox, but for personal reasons I am unable to appear before you all in public."

A brief silence was heard.

"I am not going to debate with you about whether my position is deserved because personally it matters little to me whether you hate me or not. Only one thing matters and will ever matter to me." L stated.

"And what is this thing that is so important?" Kaz shouted at the laptop from within the midst of the other task force members.

"Justice."

"As long as evil people exist I will devote myself to bringing every single one of them to true justice, just as they deserve. Because that is who I am... That's who L is... Justice."

Mumbles began to spread throughout the police group.

"Tell us everything you know about the case so far." Ibiki commanded.

Zaiwa stepped forward, much to the surprise of the other investigators who were just about to tell the head interregator to go stuff himself.

Noticing the camera ontop of the laptop, he gave a small nod of repect and understanding to the gothic letter on the screen of the laptop.

"We know that the injuries done to the body were done post-mortem from what the medics can tell us. The cause of actual death is unkown, but given the state of the body it could be any number of things."

Zaiwa took a deep breath.

"From what I can personally tell, the main cause of death was probably massive internal bleeding caused by the destruction of the man's organs, all of which look like a pile of mush from what the head medic told me."

"Time of death seems to have been around midnight last night-"

"Tell me about who the victim is exactly." L demanded.

If Zaiwa was offended by the interruption he did a remarkable job of hiding it.

"The victim is a sixty-eight year old male. Hyuuga, about five foot four inches. Name is listed as Ko Hyuuga in the ninja database."

"What can you tell me about the Hyuuga?" L questioned.

"They are a very hardliner clan, more son than any of the other clans within the Hidden Leaf Village. They possess the Bloodline Limit known as the Byakugan. It gives the wielder the ability to have 360 degree vision as well as the power to see people's chakra system, which allows them to kill people with but a single touch." Zaiwa explained.

"Do you have any suspects yet?" Ibiki asked.

"Not yet sir, though it is in my opinion as well as that of the rest of the investigative team that the culprit is an avid bloodline hater or bears a strong hatred towards the Hyuuga clan as was evidenced by the note found inside the vicitm's throat. We have already begun our search into the matter."

"Anko, please take the note and hold it up so that I may read it clearly." L asked the purple haired woman.

She did so thankfully, without any tantrums.

"We have already begun looking for any tourists from the Hidden Mist and have also begun interrogating the ANBU to find leads on any and all enemies that the Hyuuga would possess within the village. The list quite long though."

"No, you've got it all wrong." L stated.

Zaiwa looked at the laptop quizzically.

"I don't think that we should be focusing on those groups at all." L put simply.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow at this.

"What groups do you think we should be focusing on then?" The scarred man asked.

The computer was silent for a long moment before the voice returned. The detectives began crowding around the laptop in order to listen to L's theory.

"We have to look at the evidence that is provided to us here. It took me a moment but I was able to confirm it just by quickly brushing up on the clan history. The person we're looking for is a Hyuuga." L stated with confidence.

"What makes you say that?" One of the detectives at the back of the crowd yelled.

"The Hyuuga's body was annihilated. However, the cause of death seems to have come from massive organ failure, the signature method by which a Hyuuga kills using their... Gentle Fist technique."

A slight pause was evident before the synthetic voice of the voice filter filled the air once again.

"If we look at the wording of the message it states that it is an eye for an eye. This is the indicator that the Hyuuga are being targeted by not only one of their own but quite possibly a member of the so-called Branch family."

Another pause. Total silence reigned as they listened intently to L's words.

"Another factor to consider would be that the eyes were left behind in the victim's throat. Now I think that it would be quite obvious that the Byakugan would be a very valuable object for someone to possess, especially if it was from a Main Branch member. This indicates a crime of hatred and anger with a mixture of intelligence."

The tone of the voice changed slightly and became slightly more authoritave.

"I want the investigators present here to split into four teams. Team One will be investigating the crime scene here, including the body and bringing either Ibiki or Anko the coroner's findings to give to me. Team Two will focus on finding out whether there were any witnessess. It is quite a feat to staple a body to a gigantic wooden gate without being seen by anyone."

A deep breath was taken before L continued.

"Team Three will be focusing their efforts alongside that of Team Four in investigating the Hyuuga clan. Three will take the Branch House whilst Four will take the Main House. Gentlemen we are on the clock here, every minute we waste out here will only put people in more danger, so get moving." L commanded.

As if an alarm had went off everyone began moving. The investigators began seperating themselves into the specified teams and began their assigned tasks. Not a single person among them questioned L's decision.

"Thank you Ibiki, Anko... that will be all for now, I will contact you when I have further need of assistance from you, goodbye." With that L signed off.

* * *

><p>Sighing L removed his legs from his chest and, closing the laptop, got out of the chair he had been sitting on for the past four hours and moved towards the bathroom.<p>

Washing his face in the cold water contained in the sink he looked up to see that Rem was standing not far behind him.

"Having fun, L?" She asked.

L cocked an eyebrow.

"This isn't meant to be fun all of the time unfortunately. I just make sure that those who die prematurely get justice." L said simply.

"You live for this sort of thing don't you though?" Rem inquired.

L looked at her seriously.

"I am justice."

"That's what Light Yagami said."

"I'm nothing like Light. What I do is true justice. Light's version of justice is nothing more than a dark, twisted imitation of the original. Don't ever think that I am like Light, Rem." L snapped heatedly.

A long tense silence was present.

"Forgive me L, what I said was uncalled for." Rem apologised.

"It's alright... I am going out for a little bit."

"What do you plan to do with the Notebook?" Rem asked him as he moved towards the door.

L froze, his hand on the doorknob.

"I will keep it on me underneath my shirt until I can determine a location that it can be best hidden." He told the female shinigami who nodded.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Rem asked as she followed L out of the Hokage Tower.<p>

"To visit The Sweet Tooth, I'm kinda craving shortcake right now." He explained his logic in his actions.

Rem raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Ahh, here we are!" L said, his tone almost giddy at the prospect of eating some, sweet delicious _strawberry_ shortcake.

That's when he saw her.

Hinata.

Hinata Hyuuga.

She was sitting at a table with three other people and a small puppy.

Walking over he called out.

"Hinata?"

_It's all part of the investigation that's all there is to it._

"May I join you?" He asked her, ignoring the boy with the puppy's yelling as well as the presence of the other two teammates of hers.

She seemed to be struggling for words.

"We would be honored if you would join us." The other woman of the group said kindly.

"Thank you Miss." L said gratefully as he took a seat in the empty seat next to Hinata, his knees up to his chest and his thumb in mouth.

"So it's you everyone is talking about!" She blurted out, only to cover her mouth in shock and horror.

L looked at her carefully, before he nodded slowly.

"I told you what I was from the beginning." He told her only to recieve a hesitant nod in return.

"Promise me that you will catch whoever killed my uncle." She begged.

L stared at her for a long moment before slowly nodding.

"Alright that's it! Who are you and how do you know Hinata?" The dog-boy yelled.

"There is no longer any need to hide L." Rem whispered in his ear.

L closed his eyes for what seemed to him to be a lifetime of the earth.

Slowly he opened them to find out that only a few seconds had passed.

"You may call me..."

_I am Justice._

* * *

><p>I know that I ended off where I did last time but I will try not to make a habit of it.<p>

I just needed to do this chapter to explain what went on with L.

Anyway this is the LAST CHANCE FOR NAME CHOOSING, UNLESS I GET A CRUSHING MAJORITY FOR A PARTICULAR NAME THEN I AM AFRAID THAT I will have to pick one out.

Until next time.

AraelDranoth


	8. The Chunnin Exams, Mind of a Killer

Sasuke: Legend of L

Hello my dear readers it is I once again, AraelDranoth.

I have taken into account all of the votes and the majority rules so well, the majority won't be too surprised. But I hope that you all will respect the sentimentality of my choice.

I know it may seem just a little bit like paranoia but it's not if they're really out to get L... Which a lot of people are.

I can only hope that in the future you all will continue to support me through my literary journey.

I finished reading Death Note: Another Note, The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. As a result of this I am using that as a reference point along with the anime as my guideline for L's character.

Anyway onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p>"You may call me Ryuuzaki" L said simply.<p>

The dog boy's face was instantly filled with contempt and disbelief.

"Ryuuzaki? Ha! you're name is as weird as you are! Hinata how do you know this guy?" Kiba mocked.

L nodded happily, causing Hinata to give a small smile.

Hinata was confused as to why L had changed his name but the silent pleading in his eyes when he looked at her briefly was enough for her to make up her mind.

"K-K-Kiba, Ryuuzaki is the one that I was out with last night."

"Kakashi told me about you. I must say that I didn't quite understand what he was talking about until I met you." Kurenai told him.

L looked at her curiously.

"And what did Kakashi tell you about me?"

Kurenai grinned.

"That you were different to normal people. In a good way." She answered him.

L cocked his head slightly at her.

"Well I am glad, different is good, it's unique."

Kurenai nodded, agreeing with him.

Just then an old lady came by, holding a tray filled with tea which she proceeded to place down onto the tabletop for the members of Team Eight.

"Oh it's you again! What can I get for you deary?" asked the owner of the store, Mayu.

_Oh boy! Bless this woman's kind heart and her sugary products most of all!_

L looked at her for a brief moment then proceeded to stare at the ceiling, thumb in mouth as he thought.

"I'll have the three layered chocolate cake with whipped cream ontop to go, please." L told her.

Mayu smiled and wrote down his order before shuffling away.

Ignoring the raised eyebrows from Shino and the gob-smacked look on Kiba's face, L looked at Hinata, removing his thumb.

"What is it Hinata?" He asked seeing the strange expression on her face.

"You're leaving so soon? you just got here." She told him, a hurt expression filling her features.

"My work isn't finished yet, I need to get back to it soon." He told her.

"Excuse me, but what kind of work is it that you do exactly?" Shino asked.

_He's a sharp one, I will need to be careful._

_"_I work as a consultant for the police department within Konoha." L told him.

_Well that is true in a sense, I guess._

"You are a consultant? You don't look like one." Kiba snorted.

L shot him a dirty look.

"And you don't look like a boy but I guess there is more to people than what meets the eye isn't there?" L told him.

The boy with the dog turned a very interesting shade of red.

"Here's your order." Said Mayu, placing the chocolate cake in front of the detective.

L thanked her and then turned his head to the side.

"It would seem that my time is up."

Turning their heads Team 8 were quite surprised to see Anko standing there. Looking back at Ryuuzaki they were shocked to see him taking the last bite of his cake.

"Hey Kurenai, howzit going!" The woman yelled across the room.

L groaned and put his face in his hands for a moment before he got up.

"Thank you for letting me meet your team Hinata it was... interesting to say the least." He told her.

Anko huffed and crossed the expanse of the room and grabbed a hold of Kurenai in a bonecrushing hug.

L wrinkled his nose as the sadist passed by him.

"You've been drinking sake again." L complained, pinching his nose as he headed towards the exit. If one were to look closely outside of the shop window they would have come across the incredibly rare... and scary sight of Ibiki grinning.

"Now that is a proper greeting don't you think Kurenai?" Anko told her. The other nodded her head warily not wanting to set off the potentially dangerous drunk woman.

"Now then where is the little prick?" Anko demanded, swinging around but looked confused as she couldn't seem to find her charge.

"Who?" Kurenai asked, already feeling sorry for whatever poor soul Anko was about to rip to shreds.

"Hunched boy, blue jeans and white shirt, looks a bit like a panda." Anko described, her tone slurred.

Kurenai couldn't help but giggle when she realised that it was Ryuuzaki that her friend was looking for.

"He just left, I think he is outside with Ibiki." Kurenai told her.

A look of confusion crossed Anko's features before it seemed to click.

"Why that little! I'll kill him for this! Gotta go, see you later Kurenai." Anko yelled as she ran outside.

The members of Team Kurenai looked at each other confusedly.

* * *

><p>"What do you have for me?" L asked as he and Ibiki walked towards the Hokage's tower.<p>

Ibiki reached into his coat and pulled out a file, giving it to the detective.

L held the thing between his fingers as he read through it.

"We have been able to confirm that all the alibis of the Hyuuga clan members have been proven and accounted for except for thirteen Branch Members and three of the Main Branch members." Ibiki explained.

L frowned when he saw Hinata's name among the list.

_Well I can definitely confirm her alibi, she was with me the whole time._

_Neji Hyuuga... hmmm._

_This feeling... _

"I would like to begin by eliminating as many of the Branch Members as potential suspects as soon as is possible." L stated as he handed the file back to Ibiki.

"There is one other thing, though L." Ibiki told him.

L looked at the man through his half-lidded eyes.

"What is it Ibiki?" L asked him bluntly.

The interrogater smiled nastily for a brief moment.

"It has always been the duty of the head of the police department as well as his hand-picked team to work with the ANBU for the upcoming event." Ibiki told him.

"What event is this?" L questioned.

"The Chunnin exams."

Ibiki took a slight breath.

"It is our job to, together, root out any potential spies and serious threats to the village from among the participants and their teams of the Chunnin exams." Ibiki explained.

L raised an eyebrow at this.

"The Chunnin exams are when-"

"I know what they are already, I've already read the history of the Elemental Nations during my stay here so far." L informed him.

Ibiki looked at the detective with an expression of mild surprise on his face.

"Then you'll have to make an appearance at the exams at certain points. It will add to the intimidation factor, making my job more fun in the end." Ibiki informed him with a grin.

L stared at the man with a slight sense of apprehension.

"You scare me sometimes, you know that?"

Ibiki's grin merely grew at the information.

"When are the exams to take place then?" L asked.

Ibiki thought about it for a brief moment.

"It is in a week from now." Was the answer.

L stopped walking for a brief moment before processing the information with a shrug and continuing his journey.

"Well then it would seem that I have only a week to focus on this murderer." L mused.

"Wait up guys!" Anko yelled as she ran towards them.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else within the Leaf Village another event was taking place.<p>

In a darkened room stood the killer.

The killer laughed quietly to himself as he wallowed in the pride of his achievement.

A series of whimpers soon followed the killer's was a good thing that the room was sound proofed the killer thought to himself.

The killer frowned disgustedly at his victim. Walking over to another part of the darkness the killer felt around the body of his victim and pulled off the duct tape that covered his victim's mouth.

"P-p-p-lease ju-just let me go, I'll give you anything you want! PLEASE!" The victim begged, his screams identifying him as a male.

The killer laughed maniacally before slapping the man across the face hard, as was proven by the sound of flesh striking flesh accompanied by a slight whipping sound.

"W-w-w-what do you want with me?" The man whimpered.

The killer bent down next to the man's ear.

"I already have what I want from you... your life. I am going to kill you, make no mistake about that. All that is left up to you is how long you live before I decide that I am bored of you and decide to make you another work of art." The killer explained.

"Why are you doing this?" The man begged.

The killer shrieked with laughter.

"It's as I said in my letter, An Eye for An Eye."

The killer slapped the man again when he felt the sharp intake of breath.

"Oh don't worry elder, I'm sure I can think of something we can do until then." The killer giggled.

The killer stood up and turned away for a moment.

"In fact, I have big plans for you my friend. You're going to help me with my next project and it's... a work in progress."

The sound of a power saw being powered up was heard and soon followed by the screams of the Hyuuga elder as the saw began cutting through flesh and bone.

* * *

><p>"L, we have a small problem over here at the police station." Anko told him through her earpiece from within the station.<p>

L looked up at the computer screen from within his room, Rem looking over his shoulder with interest.

On the monitor of the computer was a simple screensaver. A complete white background with a gothic letter L.

"What is it Anko?"

She grimaced briefly.

"Take a look for yourself, I'm bringing the laptop out." She told him.

L made no complaint as he did so.

He frowned at the image he saw when the connection was established.

Lord Hiashi Hyuuga surrounded by three Branch Member bodyguards stood not far from Anko, glaring at her.

"They want to speak to you." Anko told him before giving a wave at the Hyuuga, which in turn only intensified the glares.

"I don't mind."

Anko nodded and waved the Hyuuga's forward.

"You can speak with L through the laptop." Anko informed them.

"Can the man not speak with me in person or is he just too cowardly to do this himself?" Hiashi sneered.

Anko growled.

"It's alright Anko." L told her.

She said nothing but only took a step back as a sign of acknowledgement.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about, Hiashi Hyuuga?" L asked, watching the other man for reactions.

There were none, the man was like ice, giving nothing away.

"Another one of the elders has been kidnapped." Hiashi said bluntly.

L's eyes narrowed.

"And how long has it been since you discovered his disappearance?" L asked.

"About thirteen hours." Hiashi replied.

"I see."

"I've had enough of this! The Hyuuga need some participation in the investigation!" Hiashi demanded.

L opened his mouth to retort but Hiashi continued onwards.

"I have been granted a request by the village council. I have chosen a Hyuuga to join the taskforce and they will be joining the taskforce as soon as the exams are finished." Hiashi told him.

L clenched his fists.

_Damn Hyuuga!_

_"_You bastards think you can command us? You may have the council's backing but we follow the Hokage's will, not theirs! The only one who can decide who works with L is L himself and the Hokage!" Anko hissed.

"You may have chosen someone but unless they satisfy my requirements and as long as the Hokage agrees as well then that person will not be joining my task-force." L warned the lord of the Hyuuga.

Hiashi nodded stiffly after a hesitant moment.

"Who is it?" L questioned.

"Neji Hyuuga."

* * *

><p>Whew that was a long time to try and type up that chapter!<p>

Oh well I hope that you enjoyed it, I know that I did.

Remember to PLEASE REVIEW!

I need reviews if I am going to continue a story otherwise I lose confidence and the story will die.

I plan to try to update Gundam: Change the World next then it will be back here again.

Until next time my dear readers and fellow authors.

AraelDranoth.


	9. Blood and Sugar, That's My Life

Sasuke: Legend of L

Hello my dear readers it is I AraelDranoth once again.

I am just so hyped with the progress that I am making with this story. I am going to keep updating this story until it reaches the same length as that of Gundam: Change the World.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden nor do I own Death Note unfortunately.

Please remember to review as much as possible.

Good or Bad I need the reviews to tell me how I am improving or degrading as a writer.

In other words... FLAMES are welcomed as well.

Now onto the story and I hope you all enjoy it.

WARNING: Some content within my story are not suitable for children. I do not mean in the form of lemons but in terms of blood and gore. I mean come on, there are serial killers.

If it becomes a problem just send me an email fanfiction and I will change the rating to M.

WARNING 2: This is not my best chapter as I am really stressed.

Be aware that if you haven't seen both Death Note and Naruto, then you may just struggle to understand what is going on.

* * *

><p>L sat in his position in front of his laptop staring at the screen intently.<p>

There had been no new leads in the Hyuuga killer as the civilians had taken to calling the murderer.

Due to the level of the case, until there was another lead there was little that even he could do. So instead he had taken to solving as many of the cold cases that existed within the police department as was possible.

He was sitting on his fiftieth case now.

He sighed and rubbed his temples as he recalled the Hyuuga's reaction to his response not so long ago.

* * *

><p><em>"No" L told them.<em>

_Hiashi glared at him with a small amount of shock and anger evident in his eyes._

_"You can't refuse us here. You will take Neji Hyuuga on this investigation in order to confirm a presence to represent the interest of the Hyuuga clan!" Hiashi told him._

_L looked at him boredly before looking at Anko with hope in his eyes. _

_She snorted and reached into her trench coat. _

_The Hyuuga's all tensed prepared to strike at the slightest sign of aggression._

_Anko grinned at them before she pulled out a lollipop and held it out towards L._

_L's eyes nearly popped out of his head. That was a strawberry flavour one. He was already salivating to get at it._

_"I will pick someone from the Hyuuga clan to represent your interests but it will not be Neji Hyuuga." L explained._

_"Why not?" Hiashi questioned._

_The Hyuuga glared at him before stiffly nodding and moving off with his entourage._

* * *

><p>No.<p>

he wasn't going to let a potential suspect in on the investigation again.

Look where that got him with Light.

L smiled slightly to himself.

Make that fifty-one cases solved.

Yet again, Justice prevails.

This was too easy sometimes.

Since he had been here he had spent every waking moment reading up on chakra and the things it could do.

It had helped him solve a few of the cases were the criminals were ninja, retired, exiled or otherwise.

The press had finally found out about the grotesque murder. The people have taken to calling the murderer the Hyuuga eye killer.

L found it amusing seeming as though there had been only one death so far.

One death... with him on the case the rate of bodies would be dropping to a halt soon.

But this killer was different. He should have solved this case by now but there was something about this one.

Something elusive.

It's like he knows how to play this game.

Frowning, L reached over and threw the empty lollipop stick at the monitor.

"L we're ready over here." Ibiki's voice speaking to him over the radio as the monitor showed him the rows upon rows of gennins here for the Chunnin Exams.

He frowned as he noticed Naruto, the blonde fool sitting next to Hinata waving his arms about like a mad chicken.

_Dobe_

Then he recognised Hinata and he scowled angrily.

_He better not touch her._

"Calm down L. He doesn't have the brains to flirt with her let alone court her." Rem told him from over his shoulder.

His eyes narrowed as he saw someone glaring at Hinata a few rows behind her.

Neji Hyuuga.

Possible suspect.

He got the uneasy feeling when he saw the Hyuuga similar to when he saw Misa Amane.

_He's the killer... or am I wrong and are my emotions clouding my judgement because I don't like the way he's looking at her? Either way I get the feeling that he is or will be involved in this case somehow... I better keep an eye on him. _

L stared at the boy a moment longer.

"I'm going to check for a rap sheet." He announced to himself before he realised that he wouldn't have the time.

"L we're on in one minute." Ibiki told him.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR!" Naruto yelled.<p>

They had been sitting ther in the venue for an hour now with the scarred man glaring at them all, an laptop open on a desk in front of him. The monitor black and facing the Gennins.

Ibiki glared at the blonde kid with a small sense of pride at his guts at being able to shout out loud in a room full of potential assassins.

But also a great sense of annoyance.

Anko decided to take him on a drinking journey through half the bars in Konoha and he had one hell of a hangover.

"Sit down and shut up before I kill you with a rusty spoon!" Ibiki hissed.

Naruto paled at the thought and sat down.

"You're up L." Ibiki whispered into the microphone on the inside of his coat. He nodded to one of the proctors who dimmed the lights.

The room went dark and the gothic L and white background appeared.

"Greetings to all of you, I am L."

A deep pause was notified before the distorted voice began speaking again.

"I am a detective with the police force here in Konoha and it is my purpose here to give to you all a few words."

Another pause.

"The purpose of the Chunnin exams is to not only promote capable shinobi to a new level but also to act as a substitute to war and for the attraction of clients. Remember though... this is my village and if any of my fellow villagers should disappear then well, I will make sure that you disappear as well got it? Thank you all for listening" L sighed and sut down his laptop.

* * *

><p>He hated how this was going.<p>

He wasn't made to keep on addressing crowds this often.

Damn he neeeded something with sugar.

"L" Rem warned him.

L swiveled in his chair.

"Someone's coming, it looks like that Anko woman."

L's lips twitched.

_Looks like my favorite lollipop lady is here._

A series of knocks sounded on the door.

"L its me we have a problem" Came the voice of Anko as she entered the room.

Seeing the detective's back turned to her she grinned and threw the strawberry lollipop at L.

The detective caught the sugary treat without looking and immediately began devouring it.

"What's the problem?" He asked, his mouth full of candy.

Anko grinned.

"We have another body, or at least I should say bodies." L froze.

_Bodies? How is this possible there haven't been any filed missing persons reports related to the Hyuuga clan in the last 72 hours?_

"It is some of the creepiest things I have ever seen and that is saying a lot, if you know what I mean." Anko told him jokingly.

L spun to face her.

"Take me to the crime scene please."

* * *

><p>L had rarely felt so revolted by something in his life.<p>

He would never be able to have a picnic again for a long time to come that's for sure.

He could vaguely make out in the background Anko shouting at the other police officers that they could go to hell as they tried to identify him.

He know he should intervene, but he just couldn't care.

This... was sickening.

Blood. It was everywhere. It stained the grass, the leaves.

L stood there with his hands in his pockets and his hair shadowing his eyes.

This was sickening. He doubted that even BB would have pulled something like this off.

It was a body.

Well it was a bit more complicated than that. It looked like there were multiple body parts all from different bodies and stitched together in a disgusting parody of the human form.

There was a woman's arm and a leg. Two different women... or was that three, the thigh on the left seemed a bit too saggy to tell. The rest was all male.

The body was nude and splayed out like the Vetruvian Man. What was most interesting was the head. A black male's head, blonde hair, an expression of terror frozen on his features.

And the eyes. Staring back at him from the man's head were the white orbs of the Byakugan.

He was willing to bet that those eyes belonged to Elder Ko. What worried him was the fingers on the left hand. They were paler than the other body parts. The same skin tone as was the trademark of the Hyuuga Clan.

_It's too early to make assumptions until I have all of the forensics at my fingertips._

Looking at the crime scene, L felt slightly lost.

_How did no-one see anyone putting a monstrosity like this out in the middle of the park... in broad daylight?_

"We need to interview all standbyers in case there are any witnesses, who saw what happened."

Anko nodded and began instructing the nearby officers. He could vaguely hear them whispering that he might in fact be L.

_I will catch whoever did this._

"Get forensics here as soon as possible, ID the bodies and get back to me ASAP." L told Anko as he walked past her.

"Where are you going?" She yelled as he walked away.

"To the Sweet Tooth." He replied before stopping and looking at her curiously.

"Shouldn't you be at the Chunnin exams venue for your 'big' entrance?" He asked her.

Anko's eyes widened before she cursed and ran.

L sighed and continued on to the Sweet Tooth for his daily course of cake. Cake always makes him feel better.

_Blood and Sugar, __That's My Life._

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed that very much.<p>

I must apologize to all of you as I have not updated in a while. This was due to the fact that I am in the middle of exams and studying takes precedence, sorry.

Yeah thought I caught you out with the whole Neji thing but L PULLED YOU BACK IN THERE!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Until next time my dear readers, until next time.

AraelDranoth


	10. Dark Days Are Looming

Sasuke:Legend of L

Hello dear readers it is I, AraelDranoth once again.

I am warning you now that this will be a longer chapter than most of my other chapters as there is a lot that I want to get through in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden nor do I own Death Note. This story is mine however as are all of the OC's that may crop up in any and all of my stories.

So does anyone have any ideas yet as to who the killer might be?

Let me know if you think you know.

Warning: If you haven't seen Death Note and Naruto then you will struggle to understand what is going on.

* * *

><p>Looking at the rapidly retreating form of Anko, L smiled.<p>

Looking back at the body L frowned.

_I'm getting nowhere with this. _

Then the idea hit him.

He still needed to play a part in the Chunnin exams.

Reaching into his pocket L pulled out a microphone and attached it to his ear.

Using one of the emergency frequencies L contacted the Hokage to tell him of his plan.

Half an hour later he got the answer he wanted from the Hokage.

"Ibiki can you hear me? This is L" He asked into the microphone.

A slight pause greeted him.

"Yes, I'm present what is it L?" The aged interrogater asked.

"I want you to do something for me" L told him.

Ibiki chuckled upon hearing his instructions.

"Anko is not going to be happy about this, you better tell her before she gets here."

* * *

><p>There were quite a few gennins left after the pressure test. More than he expected to be honest but maybe that had to do with the blonde kid in orange yelling 'NEVER GIVE UP' all the time.<p>

"So what now? when do we move onto the second test?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Hinata blushed whenever the blonde would accidently lean towards her in his seat from all his bobbing around.

Ibiki thanked Kami that the headache pills had kicked in and fixed his hangover otherwise the jinchuuriki would have been left little more than a glorified slab of meat by now.

"You don't get to go to the first exam yet. Not until someone speaks with you all." Ibiki informed them.

"What! Why the hell do we have to do that?" Asked one of the shinobi from Amegakure.

Ibiki glared at the speaker.

"Because L and the Hokage said so, got it?" Ibiki warned him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ibiki called.

The door opened.

* * *

><p>L slouched into the room with his hands in his jeans and wearing his standard long- sleeved white shirt.<p>

Walking up to Ibiki, He clambered onto the desk and assumed his hunched sitting position.

"Hello there all of you here at the Chunnin exams my name is Rue Ryuuzaki and I am a detective with the police force here at the Village Hidden in the Leaves." L announced cheerily.

The gennins looked at the strange boy incredulously.

Hinata looked at L with a small smile on her face, whilst Naruto's jaw dropped beside her.

The brief look that L gave Naruto was enough to silence the orange-wearing ninja before he could blurt something out.

"I must say that I am also quite surprised to see that so many of you were competent enough or brave enough to pass the first part of the exams but I must warn you that it will not be so easy from now on... or at least that's what I've been told. Remember though as a word of warning that there is now a curfew in effect for all gennins and civilians that will come into effect every night at 9. This is for your own safety, Thank you." L told them.

It was at that moment that Anko crashed through the window and unveiled her banner.

* * *

><p>"So what are your thoughts, did I miss anyone?" Ibiki asked L as he sat on the desk next to the detective, albeit in a normal sitting position.<p>

Anko had taken all of the gennins with her to the Forest of Death after giving her introduction.

L looked at Ibiki with his thumb in his mouth.

"Let's go for cake." L suggested.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow but followed L nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"What's this all about then, L?" Ibiki questioned as the two sat down inside of The Sweet Tooth.<p>

"Ah thank you Mayu!" L thanked the old lady as she handed them the menus.

Mayu nodded graciously before moving onto another customer.

"L, answer me." Ibiki told him.

L stared out of the window in thought.

He absently placed his index finger on the table surface and began tracing circles into the wood whilst in thought.

Ibiki merely continued to stare at the boy until he recieved an appropriate answer.

"I think that we have a serious problem we need to investigate." L told him.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow.

"What problem are we talking about here?"

L looked away from the window and began browsing through the menu, his face lighting up whenever he spotted something especially sugary looking.

"You didn't notice it when I walked into the room?" L asked him, his tone almost disappointed.

Ibiki glared silently at L in askance.

L sighed in defeat.

"When I walked into the room I noticed several things. Firstly was the high pressure in the air."

Ibiki chuckled.

"It is when a ninja raises their chakra levels in the air around them to warn off a potential threat or as a show of ones power. It is quite similar to when cats hiss at each other. We call it 'Killing Intent', corny I know but true. It is quite common for it to be around during the Chunnin Exams. There are a lot of young shinobi looking to prove themselves remember? Don't read into it so much." Ibiki explained.

L cocked his head at the examiner, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" Ibiki asked.

L put his thumb to his mouth.

"As interesting as that piece of information is, I also noticed that there were two central sources that the increased pressure was coming from." L told him.

"Where?"

L smiled slightly.

"A gennin situated in the fifth row and twentieth seat to the left. Red hair and a Kanji standing for 'Love' on his left brow. Has eyes like mine but their green." L described motioning to the bruising under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Ibiki thought about it for a second.

"Oh yes, I know the gennin that you're talking about. He is Gaara Subaku also known as 'Gaara of the Desert'. I have only read his basic abilities but from what I do know he has never even been wounded once during his career as a shinobi and he is a bit homicidal-" Ibiki stopped when he saw L raise an eyebrow.

Ibiki coughed.

"Right... we will keep an eye on him then, who else?"

L frowned slightly.

"There was a female shinobi that was sitting in the back row, seat closest to the window. There was something about that one that seemed to scream falsehood. When I entered the room she wasn't onfused at my appearance and in fact seemed unjustifiably happy at my appearance... I want a close eye kept on that one." L explained.

Ibiki nodded.

"Did you see which village she was from?" He asked taking out a notepad and pen from within his coat.

"Hidden Grass if I read it correctly." L told him.

Mayu shuffled over to them.

"What can I get for you dears?" She asked them turning to Ibiki first.

"Coffee, black with no sugar" Ibiki ordered gruffly.

Mayu wrote it down before turning to L with a smile on her face.

"And what can I get for my best customer?" She asked.

L's face lit up like a Christmas Tree when he heard the compliment that she gave to him.

"I'll have a Strawberry Banana Split please, Mayu." He told her politely.

She nodded kindly and moved off.

Ibiki grinned.

"I'm surprised you haven't eaten all of their wares yet, knowing what I know about you so far." Ibki joked.

L frowned.

"That's a bit mean. I mean to say that they would run out of food is just plain cruelty, Ibiki." L scolded him.

Ibiki merely continued to grin.

"There is one more person I would like for you to investigate. Wears round spectacles, purple top and silver hair like Kakashi. Wore the symbol of the Leaf Village but I don't recall coming across him in the ninja database."

Ibiki stiffened.

"I will look into it immediately."

L nodded and began staring outside the window again.

"What is it L?" Ibiki asked him.

L sighed after a long moment of silence.

"I have a bad feeling about these upcoming exams and I don't think that there is very much I can do about it. It is a shinobi matter, not mine. Dark Times Are Looming."

Ibiki merely nodded as Mayu brought their orders and they enjoyed the silence.

Eventually L stood up.

"Where you headed off to?" Ibiki asked.

L shrugged.

"The Hyuuga Killer won't be caught if I'm just standing here... I am going to take a look at the body." L informed him.

Ibiki nodded and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>"What do you have for me, doc?" L asked as he entered the morgue.<p>

Dr. Hibiki looked up from his work to see the detective walk into the morgue without even the mildest sense of disgust at all of the bodies surrounding him on surgical tables.

Dr. Hibiki was one of the few who was informed about who L was and for the sole purpose of the nature of the work that his field was frequently involved in.

"It's nice to see you too." Hibiki greeted the slovenly detective with a grimace.

Why couldn't L at least wear shoes?

L ignored his greeting and stood next to the cloth-covered body of the Hyuuga killers next victim/s.

Hibiki pulled back the cloth.

"I have already removed the eyes and returned them to the Hyuuga clan as per the law. Aside from that I can tell you that we are looking at a total of thirteen victims, only one of those can be confirmed as actually dead, that being the head donor of course." Hibiki explained.

L looked at the stitch-work on the improvised body.

"Cause of death?"

"Decapitation. The abrasions shown on the wound along the stitching indicate no chakra was involved but that it was done with a saw of some kind."

"Were we able to identify any of the body parts?" L asked.

Hibiki nodded.

"We were able to identify three of the victims, two from using dental records and fingerprints. The head belongs to an unidentified ninja, low-class, probably a rogue ninja... didn't even make it into the bingo book. The other, the fingerprints, belong to Hyuuga ninja elder, confirmed analysis identifies him as elder Hoku."

L nodded as he took in the information.

"And the third victim?" L asked.

Hibiki gave a grim smile.

"That's where this gets interesting. You won't believe what I found in the stomach of this thing."

Reaching over Hibiki pulled out a small silver tray.

"This is what I found..."

L's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>L sat in his chair inside of his quarters in front of his laptop.<p>

"Ibiki, Anko please come here to HQ at once, this is urgent there has been a serious development in the case."

"Understood, on my way."

"I guess I can survive without the screams of Gennins for a few hours, it's not like they're going anywhere! HAHAHA! On my way."

L thought about it for a moment. He proceeded to scan through the information on his computer before making a choice.

"Ibiki I have a job for you. We are going to be having a few guests and I need you to pick them up please." L told him.

"Understood."

L stayed silent for a few moments, before dialling a number.

"Yes this is the Hokage's office, how may I help you?"

"Yes I need to speak with the Hokage immediately."

"I'm sorry sir but-"

"I don't have time for this, I know that you're ANBU, it's L."

Silence met him for a long moment.

"One moment please."

...

"This is the Hokage."

"Sir, this is L... I have something you need to see, it is quite urgent that you meet me and the taskforce at HQ immediately."

"I understand L, anything to get away from this damned paperwork."

L smiled.

* * *

><p>Ibiki walked into the police station with determination.<p>

Seeing all of the police officers walking about, he decided to save himself some trouble.

"Chief Zaiwa and Private Kaz are to come with me at once!" Ibiki yelled.

The entire station froze before two figures came scuttling out of the crowd to join him.

"Reporting for duty, Chief interrogater!" Kaz saluted.

"Sir." Zaiwa greeted, nodding his head.

"Come with me... L wants to speak with you in person."

* * *

><p>Kabuto Yakushi jumped through the trees as fast as he could.<p>

He was able to spot his target standing at the edge of a lake within the Forest of Death.

He silently crept up on his target, preparing for the strike...

"Kabuto" Came the voice of his master, sounding highly feminine.

Kneeling immediately, Kabuto looked at his master.

"Lord Orochimaru." He greeted.

Orochimaru looked at him and gave him a sickly grin.

"What a day this has been! Would you not agree Kabuto? To think that... after all this time, Sasuke Uchiha has reappeared." Orochimaru spoke.

Kabuto smiled.

"I guess this means that attempting to capture Itachi Uchiha is no longer our top priority?" He asked.

Orochimaru merely continued to grin, though his eyes flashed dangerously at the name.

"Heheheh, now things are getting interesting."

* * *

><p>The two policemen entered the apartment with trepidation in their hearts.<p>

What greeted them was the sight of a boy in jeans and a long white sleeved shirt, drinking tea.

"Ah! You must be the two I sent for! Zaiwa Inuzuka and Kazuhira Miroka, right?" L asked.

The two nodded.

"I am L." He told them.

Zaiwa nodded gruffly as though L merely confirmed his suspicions and Kaz...

Kaz just gaped in clear shock.

"Y-y-y-you're L?" Kaz asked pointing at him.

L nodded slowly as though that might help the fact sink in.

"Wow, you weren't who I was expecting that's for sure!" Kaz blurted out without thinking only to cover his mouth in shock.

Anko roared with laughter from the corner of the room and Ibiki grinned.

Anko's laughter was cut short as she was forced to dodge a flying teacup, thrown by L.

"Why are we here?" Zaiwa demanded.

L looked at the man with a small measure of respect for wanting to get to the facts so quickly.

"You two are now members of my personal taskforce, at least until the Hyuuga Killer is brought to justice."

A knock sounded on the door.

"Ah, Private Kazuhira if you would be so kind as to let our guest in, it would be greatly appreciated." L asked him as he swiveled his chair about to face the laptop.

Kaz nodded and opened the door only to freeze.

"Lord Hokage!" Kaz squeaked.

Kaz stood aside.

"L" Sarutobi greeted.

L waved his hand at the Hokage in greeting.

"Why do I need to be here? What is it that you have to show me?" The old man asked.

Silence prevailed for a few long moments before L answered the Hokage.

"You need to be here... because this case just got a whole lot bigger than we imagined."

Sarutobi frowned.

"What do you mean?"

L pressed a button on his laptop and a projector began running, showing an enlarged image.

"This is what was found on one of the body parts at the Park." L told them.

"Oh my God."

A head band was shown, its image staring right at them, almost mocking.

"This case just escalated."

The worst thing that could happen in this case had happened.

The worst faction to be involved was involved.

Cloud.

* * *

><p>That was certainly longer than any of my other chapters in this story so far.<p>

Anyway don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE.

Also for any and all Gundam fans, please check out my other story, GUNDAM: CHANGE THE WORLD.

Until next time, my dear readers.

AraelDranoth.


	11. Orders and Deductions

Sasuke: Legend of L

Hello dear readers and fellow authors it is I, AraelDranoth.

I must say that I am really enjoying writing this story. If there were one anime character that I could be it would definitely be L. (Or Itachi... without TB :))

I think that I am also incredibly proud with the progress that is being done with this story as well as with all of those reviews which I have recieved. You are helping me by your continued support as well as by pointing out all of my mistakes and where I need to improve on.

THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS.

I am leaving to go on Holiday to Ballito in Durban and as such I will not be updating for the next ten days at least, sorry guys!

I am pleased to say that I have absolutely NO plans to go on Hiatus like some other authors. Besides I like to keep my readers entertained and this is the best way I know how.

Onto the story.

* * *

><p>The symbol of the Village Hidden in the Clouds seemed to stare at the occupants of the room as though mocking them.<p>

L looked at the Hokage who had turned pale.

"So how do you think we should proceed... Lord Hokage?" L asked.

Sarutobi closed his eyes as though in pain and rubbed his temples vigorously.

"We... we must not allow Cloud to be made aware of this, it will only end in disaster." Sarutobi said.

L narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"This is going to end badly any way you look at it. If we don't tell them and they find out they will threaten compensation or war will occur. If we do tell them then they will demand for the Hyuuga killer to be given to them to deal with which is bad considering that the person we are looking for is a Hyuuga or at the very least possesses a Byakugan." L explained blandly as he poured himself another cup of tea and began adding multiple sugar cubes to it.

Sarutobi nodded minutely.

A long silence prevailed throughout the room as everyone waited for the Hokage to make his final decision.

"We will not leak this information to the Hidden Cloud... However, if the situation continues to degrade and new evidence appears linking with Cloud then I will personally have to contact the Raikage to inform him of the situation., or else risk possible war." Sarutobi announced finally.

L nodded.

"What about the current Cloud shinobi being used to create these... bodies?" Ibiki questioned.

Sarutobi sighed.

"We will exclude them for the time being but I want finding those shinobi to be a top priority in addition to the Hyuuga Killer and as security for the Chunnin Exams, am I understood?" The Hokage demanded.

All of them present nodded their assent whilst L merely sipped his tea, blowing on it every so often to cool it down.

L stared at the Hokage for a brief moment before he looked at the members of his taskforce.

"Well... you heard what Lord Hokage said... we've all got work to do, best get started." L ordered.

Sarutobi nodded gratefully towards L and left the room.

Turning around L faced the laptop and began typing away.

"Mr. Zaiwa and Mr. Kazuhira... I must ask that you put all current cases you are working on onto suspension... as I'm sure you can understand catching the Hyuuga killer is a matter of the greatest importance at the moment."

Zaiwa nodded solemnly.

"I understand too, sir! I will do my very best to bring this person to justice!" Kaz said quickly, snapping to attention and giving a salute.

L sweatdropped.

_It's like he is another Matsuda... Kazuhira you idiot._

"L?" Ibiki questioned the detective.

L turned his head slightly in order to see the interrogator. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"How should we proceed?" Ibiki asked.

Putting his forefinger into the sugary tea L put the finger in his mouth, repeating the process as he thought about it.

"I think that we need to focus on what we have been ignoring all along." L said. Anko gave an annoyed huff.

"And what exactly is it that we have been missing out on all of this time?" She demanded irritatedly, rubbing her neck repeatedly.

L shot her a quick glance before he returned his attention to his tea.

_What is wrong with her?_

"It should be our jobs to prevent the murders from continuing to occur... we can do this by focusing on the victims themselves." L stated.

The projecter shifted to show two Hyuugas evidenced by their Byakugan.

"These are the two victims of the Hyuuga Killer. Their names are Elders Ko and Makura, two of the most prominent members of the Hyuuga council and one of the focuses of our investigation for the forseeable future." L told them.

"Mr. Zaiwa... you and Ibiki will be working together on everything related to the abomination that showed up in Konoha Central Park. I want to know how the body got there and any clues as to where it may have come from, anything and everything." L ordered.

Ibiki nodded and left the room, Zaiwa following closely behind.

"Anko at the moment I want you to return to the Chunnin exams, I have a bad feeling that something is going on. I will send you all of the notes I have collected on all suspicious people I had noticed within the exams as soon as possible."

Anko grumbled but nodded and headed for the door, continuing to rub her neck.

L looked at her retreating form with concern for a moment before focusing on the laptop for a moment.

"Uh... what about me L?" Kaz asked nervously.

L looked at him for a moment as though he had forgotten he was there.

"Right, right I uh... have a very important job for you." L said.

Kaz clapped his hands together excitedly and began hopping on one foot.

"Oh yay! What can I do, is it something dangerous boss? Please! I won't let you down, I promise!" Kaz nearly yelled.

L sweatdropped once more.

"Yes it is incredibly dangerous and something that only you can do." L told him.

Kaz waited anxiously on the balls of his feet for the order.

L took a deep breath.

"I want you... to bring me cake." L said simply.

"YES!...wait what?" Kaz gaped.

L nodded happily.

Kaz pouted.

"How is that life threatening?" He asked.

L glared at him.

"Because if you don't bring me my cake it will become very life-threatening for you, understand?"

Kaz gulped, his skin becoming pale as a sheet.

"W-w-w-what will you be doing?" He asked shakily.

L turned back to the laptop.

"I will be watching all of the surveillance video we have on the gate and the park twenty-four hours before and after the body dumps." L explained matter-of-factly.

Kaz nodded hurriedly and nearly ran to the door.

"Strawberry not chocolate or there will be hell to pay!" L yelled a small grin on his face when he heard the acknowledging squeak from Kaz.

"Did you have to go as far as threatening him just to get him to get your cake?" Rem asked from where she floated beside him.

L looked at her with a serious expression.

"Of course I did... It was cake on the line after all. Lets just hope he doesn't drop it when he returns." L said.

Rem raised an eyebrow in curiosity and slight apprehension.

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

L scowled.

"Because then I would have to write his name down in my Death Note, it's only fair after all, his life for my cake." L grinned.

Rem shivered.

"Scary" She whispered to herself.

L chuckled as he focused back onto the camera screens.

He could see a figure approaching the gate with Ko's body but the imaging was too grainy to make out any details. In addition it seemed as though the killer knew where the cameras were and made sure to avoid them as much as was possible.

L froze the frame.

Leaning forward he attempted to make out whatever had caught his eye.

"What did you find?" Rem asked.

"There is a slight discolouration around the forehead of the suspect... If I were to hazard a guess I would say it is a forehead protector." L concluded.

Rem sighed.

"And how does that help you?" She asked wearily.

"It means that not only is our suspect a member of the Hyuuga clan but also a member of the Branch family as well as an active or formerly active Shinobi." L said.

"How did you reach that?"

"Main branch members, including those that are active shinobi never wear their forehead protectors on their forehead. It is done as a tradition as well as to show their superiority to the Branch family. Due to this the Branch family is forced to wear their foreead-protectors on their foreheads as a sign of distinguishment. The way the suspect is avoiding all of the cameras including the hidden ones, indicates that the Byakugan is being used. Using that information we are able to deduce that we are looking for, as indicated by their body build, a male Hyuuga Branch member who is or was a shinobi and has a rough history with the Hyuuga elders as well as with Cloud Shinobi." L deduced.

Rem shook her head at the detective.

"If you catch the Hyuuga killer... will you use the Death Note?" She asked quietly.

L looked at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Reaching into his shirt, L pulled out the notebook. Reaching over to the nearby stationery holder he pulled out a pencil.

Rem's eyes widened.

Opening the Death Note, L hid it from her eyes as he scribbled something down.

Rem remained frozen in shock.

L turned around in his chair and showed her what he had scribbled.

A little cupcake in the bottom corner of the page with the words 'Never' written in the centre seemed to mock her.

Rem blinked and chuckled loudly.

"I see... you truly are something special... Sasuke Uchiha."

L said nothing and continued to review the video footage.

* * *

><p>Wow I tried to make that chapter a little funny<p>

I don't think it worked out that well but hey you know the way to let me know.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Or you could send me a PM I don't mind.

Just remember what I said at the beginning about my holiday and how it affects my writing.

Until next time my dear readers.

AraelDranoth


	12. Cursed Days

Sasuke: Legend of L

Hello my dear readers it is I, AraelDranoth once again.

I must say that I was very happy to say that I will continue to write despite having recently having to mourn for the loss of my laptop's charger which just died all of a sudden. RIP.

I plan to update next on Gundam: Change the World so... all Gundam fans Unite!

In regards to **ChaosShadows** I must say that... why not?

If you watch the series there is no evidence to suggest that they don't have some modern technology. I mean they do have radio communication devices and there have been multiple examples throughout the series where electricity has been present. An excellent example being in Shippuden where Naruto first reenters his apartment. He switches on a light not a candle.

Therefore I believe that it is highly plausible that there are some forms of modern technology within Naruto but not anything drastic such as cars.

It is my theory that the shinobi just don't come into contact with these forms of technology that often considering their lifestyle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden nor do I own Death Note... if I did L would have survived and Light would be dead a lot sooner. (Though if you think about it... L technically did win through Near and don't forget that iconic moment at the end of Death Note where you see L. In my opinion he did that as a sort of 'F-you I won!' to Light in his final moments.)

Not to mention the Japanese must be the only sane people because in the movies L wins and even has his own personal movie. HAHAHA! Take that Kira!( As you can imagine I am a huge supporter of L... he is true justice after all.)

I would also like to personally extend my thanks to moonlightrurouni for his continued support of his story.( By the way saw your icon... Ulquiorra is just the coolest... nice one!)

I had a wonderful holiday and I am happy to be back and at the keyboard, now then...

Onto the story.

* * *

><p>L was angry.<p>

It is a strange thing, anger.

It isn't something that anyone would expect to hear in the same sentence as that of L or for L to feel at any point in time.  
>Nevertheless it was happening... and it all started with a phonecall from Ibiki.<p>

"What is it Ibiki has there been any new information in regards to the case?" L asked him popping a sweet into his mouth from the box next to him, freshly delivered from the Sweet Tooth.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

L looked at the phone in his hand with his wide black orbs.

"Ibiki are you there?" L asked.

"L... It's Anko."

L felt a chill creeping up his spine.

* * *

><p>"How did this happen?" L asked quietly.<p>

He was standing inside the clean, stark white room of a hospital watching over Anko's sedated haggered form. There was that constant smell of sterilization in the air resonating throughout the hospital. It made L feel sick to his stomach.

"It was Orochimaru... I assume you have already read all the data we have on the snake?" Ibiki replied.

L nodded and opened his mouth to answer the man when he heard the door of the room open.

_The nurse isn't due to make her rounds for another ten minutes and the doctor just came._

"Oh my God... Anko!" said a female voice. L turned to face the newcomer only to be met with the features of one Kurenai Yuuhi, Hinata's sensei.

The woman immediately moved towards Anko.

L quickly intervened and put his arm out to prevent passage to the patient.

Kurenai looked at him confused.

"Ryuuzaki what are you doing?" Ibiki asked.

L never removed his arm.

"I need to look over Anko first for any evidence before there is a possibility of further contamination." L said his tone firm and unyielding.

Kurenai's eyes burned with anger.

"What gives you the right to tell me what I may and may not do concerning my friend, civilian?" Kurenai spat.

L stood unwavering and Kurenai made to move past him. When L moved to intercept her she aimed a lightning fast kick towards his face.

The blow never connected as Ibiki moved forward and caught the kick, stopping the blow in its tracks.

"Ibiki?" Kurenai demanded, furious that the interrogator would interfere.

Ibiki levelled a cool stare at the jonin.

"Now is not the time for fighting amongst ourselves. We have our duties and we must fulfill them. Ryuuzaki is merely doing his job Ms. Yuuhi and we have to respect that." He told her his tone firm.

Kurenai glared at the man for a moment longer before her face softened.

Nodding she lowered her leg and then looked at L.

"How long will it take for you to process her, Ryuuzaki?" She asked her tone deceptively calm.

_Its like this woman is the perfect mix between Mello and Near._

L raised his eyes to the ceiling in thought.

"I need about... five minutes." L told her.

She stared at him incredulously even as L turned away from her towards Anko a smirk present on his face.

Kurenai growled but said nothing.

"Ibiki I trust you brought a camera for this?" L questioned the man.

Ibiki nodded and pulled out a small camera from within the recesses of his coat.

The man stepped up to Anko and began taking as many pictures of her as possible from multiple angles, making sure to focus on points of interest such as defensive wounds and chakra burns.

L moved up to Anko's side and, with as much care as possible, turned her head to the right so he could see her neck.

A strange black tatoo stared back at him.

_So this is the infamous 'curse - seal' tatoo that I've read so much about._

Staring at the seal for a long moment L called Ibiki over.

"This curse mark... has anyone ever sealed it in order to protect Anko from its effects?" L asked.

Ibiki frowned.

"I wasn't aware that that was a possibility. We were told by Master Jiraiya that there was nothing that could be done at present." Ibiki informed him.

"Is that so?" L said to himself softly.

"What are you thinking Ryuuzaki?" Kurenai asked from beside him.

L looked at her dumbly.

Kurenai glared back as a result.

"Anko is my friend and I will do whatever it takes in order to help her." She told him sternly.

L nodded and continued.

"And what do we know about the cursemark's abilities and side-effects?" L continued.

"Nothing really other than it allows a massive chakra boost with the side-effect of mental degredation." Kurenai told him.

"Ryuuzaki." Ibiki demanded.

L ignored him and moved towards one of the chairs in the room and assumed his natural sitting position.

"It is my belief that the cursemark is responsible the most for Anko's current state. There are too few defensive injuries on her body and there was nothing in her system to indicate poisoning. If what I am thinking is correct... then it is a possibility that the mark can be controlled by Orochimaru to an extent. If that is the case then it is also a possibility that for as long as the cursemark goes unsealed then there is a chance that Orochimaru can use it to gather information from his enemies." L told them.

Ibiki and Kurenai's eyes widened at his deduction and the air in the room became thick with tension.

"It would explain how Orochimaru always seems to be able to find her so easily." Kurenai stated.

"As well as the fact that he has always been able to anticipate all of Konoha's moves against him." Ibiki growled.

L nodded in agreement with him.

"Does that mean that Orochimaru is eavesdropping on us right now?" Kurenai asked her tone turning slightly apprehensive.

"No, I don't believe that the seal works like that while she is unconcious or asleep. From what I can tell when Anko wakes she sends a minute stream of chakra to the seal... after all chakra isn't active unless the person is awake and concious." L told them.

"Orochimaru is a genius there is no question about that... but he also made an enemy of me and that was the biggest mistake he could have made in his life." L told them, his eyes burning like coals.

"Bring Kakashi here we will need his help and we will need it now." L ordered.

Ibiki nodded and headed out the room.

"You should get going as well if I remember correctly then it is almost time for the preliminary rounds to begin and you wouldn't want to miss your team in those matches would you?" L asked Kurenai.

"Are you always this bossy with everyone?" Kurenai replied.

L thought about it for a moment.

"Yep... pretty much." L told her a small smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes but left the room, pausing momentarily in the doorway.

"Keep her safe." Kurenai warned him.

L looked at her his eyes becoming serious.

"With my life." L assured her.

Kurenai nodded and opened the door.

"Ms. Yuuhi... please tell Hinata that I said hello and that I would enjoy taking her out to The Sweet Tooth again." L asked no longer facing her but the form of Anko lying sedated on the hospital bed.

He, as a civilian wasn't allowed into the Chunnin Exams venue and as such this was the only way to contact Hinata in any form.

Kurenai's features softened at the detective and a small smile crossed her face.

"I'll make sure to do that." She told him.

* * *

><p>Three hours had passed before there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Yo." Kakashi greeted as he entered the room. He waved at L with his right hand whilst he held his orange book in his left hand.

L glared at the man.

"It is only a thirty minute walk from here to the Tower in the Forest of Death... what took you so long?" L bit out in annoyance.

Kakashi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that I guess but there was a drowning fish nearby and I had to try to resuscitate the poor thing." Kakashi told him.

L looked at the jonin incredulously.

_That has to be the most rediculous excuse I've ever heard._

"Did the fish survive then?" L asked, playing along.

"Unfortunately not and then I was forced to grill the fish for the starving children that began to surround me." Kakashi replied, heaving a theatrical sigh.

L' lips twitched as he fought to contain a smile.

"Anyway... I need your assessment on something." L said motioning for Kakashi to come closer.

As the shinobi did so L pointed at Anko's neck where the cursemark was placed.

"I want you to place a seal on that for me please." L asked him.

Kakashi looked at the mark for a moment before shifting his one-eyed gaze on L.

"What makes you think that I can seal this?" Kakashi asked him.

L growled.

"Don't play the fool with me here Hatake! I know you have experience in sealing jutsu, more so than any other shinobi currently within the Leaf at this point in time! You're the only one I can trust with this!" L said, barely restraining himself from shouting at the man.

Kakashi raised his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright don't get your knickers in a twist just give me a second." Kakashi told him before turning to Anko.

He inspected the seal and placed his right hand on the cursemark. Pausing for a moment, Kakashi looked to L for confirmation.

"This is going to hurt... a lot." Kakashi told him, his tone serious.

L clenched his fists.

"She's drugged with painkillers... she'll be fine, do it." L replied.

Kakashi nodded and began the sealing.

L breathed a sigh of relief as Anko merely frowned but did not scream out in agony.

"This process will take a few hours if you want it done properly." Kakashi informed him.

L nodded and headed out the door promising to return within a few hours.

* * *

><p>L stretched his arms out widely in the hospital hallway as he relieved some of the tensions in his muscles.<p>

"You know... in the entire time I've been with you so far... I think I've only seen you sleep once... in the Land of Waves." Rem told him from her position just above his head.

L waved her off.

"I can't afford to sleep, there's too much to do." L told her bluntly.

_My not sleeping is the only thing that keeps the nightmares away in any case._

_"_I am going to go get a bite to eat and then I am going to go see how Hinata is going at the Chunnin exams." L declared as he began heading for the doors leading out of the hospital.

"And how do you plan to do that if you're forbidden to go there due to your 'civilian' status?" Rem questioned.

L raised an eyebrow at her.

"By hacking into the security cameras of course." L told her as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

Rem nodded amiably before stiffening suddenly her eyes on the main doors as a bunch of names appeared before her, one standing out more so than the others

"L wait!" Rem yelled as he neared the door.

L stopped just as a occupied hospital gurney came crashing through the doors surrounded by EMT's.

"We need to get her to a surgeon now! Where is that damn oxygen mask, give it here!" The one yelled as they quickly attached it to the patient's face.

The gurney raced through the hallways.

L remained frozen in place.

He had seen the victim.

"Hinata..."

* * *

><p>Personally I thought that that was a little bit too anticlimatic but what the hey...<p>

As a wise reviewer once told me... I'm the author and what I say is law, so shut up and deal with it. HAHAHAHA!

(Sorry about that... had a bit of a BB moment. :))

Anyway... REVIEW PLEASE!

Next time I will be updating Gundam: Change the World and I admit that I am quite looking forward to it.

Until next time my dear readers

AraelDranoth.


	13. When White Met Black

Sasuke: Legend of L

Hello dear readers and fellow authors it is I, AraelDranoth once again.

I couldn't resist posting another L chapter after I just finished reading my latest Death Note book L: Change the World.

It was so awesome, except for L dying that is. Why does he always have to die? It's not fair!

Another thing I am hoping someone will explain to me is some authors fascination with Matt and Mello.

1) Mello looked like a girl and wore nothing but tight leather.

2) The burn marks he recieved actually improved his looks

3) He didn't even find out who Kira was.

4)Matt... no one really knows who the hell he is. He isn't in any of the Death Note books and there is no actual evidence to support the theory that he actually came from Wammy's

5) Matt barely said anything.

6) How exactly did he contribute to the case other than acting as a decoy?

7) He died and you only saw him for less than 4 episodes if that.

8)Everyone assumes he and Mello are in a relationship.

9) Matt died and the whole he and Mello are alive theory is nonsense.

If someone could explain these things to me then it would be of great help. By explain I mean give answers and not go... HOW DARE YOU MATT AND MELLO ARE THE GREATEST, blah blah blah.

Depending on how good the information is then it might determine as to how I bring them into any sequels.

I.E. if you give me bad intel and badmouth my current views on them then I may ignore you and kill them off or not include them at all.

Will not accept advice from total FANGIRLS OR FANGUYS.

I would prefer any insight or advice that my frequent reviewers could give me, yes that definitely includes you

**The Masked Idiot **and of course my best reviewer **moonlightrurouni **(you two have helped to keep this story alive and kicking.)

Of course the authors who help point out my various errors are also especially welcomed (please keep up the good work :)) As such a special thank you to **Sakura Lisel **for pointing out my errors.

I am hoping to get some much needed reviews if this story has any hope of continuing.

I must warn you that this chapter may have some very un-L-like moments and you may see some more of Sasuke's personality seeping through.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden nor do I own Death Note.

Onto the story.

* * *

><p>Stay away from room 12<p>

That was a rule that the nurses of the hospital had learnt for whenever L came around to visit her.

L sat there, the chair pushed as close to the bed as it could possibly go.

For the first time in a long time he sat on the chair like a normal human being.

L gazed at the rooms sole occupant other than himself.

Hinata Hyuuga, the girl he had a crush on.

The one that looked like _her._

L held her hand in his tightly, his gaze never leaving hers.

'If there is a god then don't let what happened to _her_ happen to Hinata' was the constant mantra that kept repeating itself in L's head as he gazed at Hinata's sleeping features.

_For once I am at a loss as to what to do. I know who did it and yet... I have no power to do anything about it. _

Hinata's hand tightened around his unconciously.

_You wouldn't want me to do anything about it._

L frowned at the sleeping girl as his stomach growled and demanded to be attended to.

Even unconcious she managed a small giggle at the sound before she let out a moan of pain as she clutched her chest with her free hand.

_But I can't stop myself... I will have vengeance._

L kissed her hand softly before releasing their grip and moving out of the room to begin his task.

_Forgive me but I won't just stand by like I did with her_

* * *

><p>It was raining.<p>

L hated the rain, it was always the bringer of bad news and/or dark times.

Across from him stood Neji Hyuuga, the boy who had nearly taken Hinata's life.

Nearly took it without even the smallest sense of remorse.

L stood there in the rain, his clothing already soaked as was he. His hair covered his eyes and reached the base of his neck, being flattened by the weather.

The boy's back was turned from him, repeatedly striking a wooden post with his fists.

So unbecoming a training method for a member of the Hyuuga Clan.

"What are you planning to do?" Rem asked quietly from where she floated beside him.

L moved forward ignoring her.

"Neji Hyuuga." L said out loud as he stepped up to the boy.

Neji whipped around fists raised to meet any oncoming attacks. Prehaps from one of Hinata's team.

_A civilian_

"What do you want civilian?!" Neji spat, lowering his arms now that he determined that the boy wasn't a threat.

He let his guard down.

And as such he never saw the first blow coming.

Neji gasped as he clutched at his groin, his expression one of pure agony.

He never got the chance to recover as he was immediately kicked in the chin sending him sprawling onto his back.

"It doesn't matter if you're a shinobi, you still feel pain like the rest of us." L told him quietly.

Searing agony ripped through the Hyuuga's body as he fought the urge to scream as L kicked him where his kidney was located.

"Hurts doesn't it."

Neji glared at the detective through tear-filled eyes.

"You'll regret this! I'll kill you for this!"

L smiled darkly at him.

"I've died before so I know what's coming."

L knelt down and grabbed Neji's face in order to forcibly turn it towards him.

"You are the one who doesn't deserve to live, oathbreaker." L told him.

"You-"

"This doesn't compare to the pain you've put Hinata through."

L stood up.

"By my calculations you will pass out from the pain in twenty seconds." L told him distractedly.

"Who are you?!" Neji bit out, his vision beginning to fade.

L looked over his shoulder to stare into Neji's eyes.

And White met Black.

Uchiha and Hyuuga.

A battle of wills between two eternally opposing forces.

"I am L... If you lay another hand on Hinata with the intention of harming her... then it will be the last thing you do before you die."

Unconciousness took over Neji as he was left in the rain.

Black won.

* * *

><p>The Hyuuga killer felt... elated to say the least.<p>

Everything was going according to plan and despite the information of a task force being created in order to catch him he was confident that they would fail.

The Hyuuga elder whimpered from his position in the corner of the room.

Yes, out of all the prisoners he had hidden nearby, the Hyuuga fool was the only one he could tolerate enough to be around without having to completely restrain himself from killing the hostage.

Disgusting.

It was both disgusting and amusing to see a council member of the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan be brought so low as to become a whimpering, fingerless mess on the floor.

* * *

><p>L stopped on his way back to the police headquarters.<p>

"Naruto."

The blonde stepped out of the nearby alley with a serious expression on his face.

"I saw what you did to Neji."

L raised an eyebrow but said nothing in response.

"I can't blame you for doing what you did Ryuzaki... but Neji is my opponent at the Chunin exams and I don't want you to do this again."

L's lips twitched until a small smirk formed.

"I've never seen you act so serious before unless there was ramen involved." L joked.

Naruto's eyes seemed to darken.

"Shut up L. This isn't some game... you cannot do what you did with Neji." Naruto told him.

L narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do Mr. Uzumaki." L ground out from between clenched teeth.

"This isn't you" Naruto said softly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto walked up to L and placed his hand on L's shoulder.

"You can't keep allowing yourself to fall to anger, it'll only end up killing you inside believe me I know that better than most people."

"And why should I listen to you?!"

"Because you are L... you are the solution to all of our problems... and we need you, she needs you to be you."

L's eyes widened as he stared at the orange clad Gennin.

_Naruto... Uzumaki_

"You're going to have to make a choice between being L or becoming what you fear the most. If you fall to the darkness within you, then I will stop you in order to protect those that I care about." Naruto told him simply before walking away, leaving the detective standing in the rain alone with his thoughts.

L shook his head as if it would clear his mind of all of the thoughts inside it.

"Rem please leave me alone for a while and look after Hinata." L told the shinigami.

The flapping of giant wings was his only response that Rem had acknowledged him.

L needed to occupy his mind with something else for a while... and he knew just where to go for such a thing.

* * *

><p>The Prancing Knight was a long-standing establishment within the Village Hidden in the Leaves.<p>

Although it functioned as a bar and restaurant it served as another more important purpose.

To entertain members of the Nara clan.

It was for this reason that it possessed an entire lounge dedicated to the Nara clan's favourite past-time.

Shogi, another name for Japanese chess.

And something which L was very good at.

Slouching forward with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, L approached the bartender.

"I need a player." L said simply.

The bartender, a portly looking man possessing a livid scar running down his scar as well as red swirls on his cheeks signifying him to be a member of the Akimichi Clan eyed him curiously but without hostility.

Setting down the mug he was cleaning the man smiled.

"Name's Cho and I think that I may be able to accomodate you. Please, follow me." The man moved with a speed that belied his body stature and L found himself having to trot to keep up with the man.

"I hope you will forgive me but there is only one other player here at this point in time." The man apologised cheerfully never breaking stride as they walked through the length of the massive restaurant coming to a door marked with the kanji for shogi.

"I don't mind at all." L told him with a smile.

The door opened.

* * *

><p>L took a seat opposite his opponent who eyed him curiously.<p>

"Hope you don't mind but I need a game." L told him.

His opponent nodded minutely in understanding.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Rue Ryuzaki" L told him with a smile.

"Hmmm, I highly doubt that."

L's smile grew a little bigger.

_This one's very perceptive... this is going to be a good game._

"And you? What's your name?" L asked in return.

A slender eyebrow raised itself in his direction.

"Shikamaru Nara, Lets play."

* * *

><p>I must admit that a lot is going to happen in the future and that I am really excited to see where it is all going to go.<p>

I plan to let this story end around about the time of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and if people want it bad enough then I will do a sequel.

Please REVIEW and you will recieve... A FREE MISA MISA DOLL!

Until next time my fellow authors and readers.

AraelDranoth.


	14. Choice: Sasuke or L?

Sasuke: Legend of L

Hello my dear readers it is I AraelDranoth once again.

I know that it has been a while since I last updated but I am now in Matric and teachers just love to hand out those damn projects but I promise that I will try to work on chapters as much as I can.

I would like to point out to **Fanficssuck.**That while I do accept his review and I am glad he pointed it out to me I would also like to remind him that Fanfiction is not only a place to spread our own stories, it is a place for authors to practice and improve their skills.

In a nutshell I am saying, I'm sorry and I will try not to make as many mistakes.

I am also apologising to all of my readers for how long it has taken me to update but there has been a lot of personal stuff that has been going on in my life at the moment and well I haven't had much of a chance to work on this.

To anyone from South Africa. HOOORAAH! We have done amazingly well in the Olympics!

Keep in mind that I am also British and as such... GO UK!

Now then I think that I have kept you long enough with my ranting.

Onto the story.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru made the first move, leaning back with a relaxed expression on his face.<p>

L frowned at his opponent's opening move, it was unconventional to say the least.

L eyed him suspiciously as he moved to counter.

"You seem awfully relaxed when playing against someone in shogi." L stated, his eyes now focused entirely on the pieces. The Nara across from him shrugged his shoulders non-committedly.

"What can I say, there isn't much to be concerned about." Shikamaru replied even as he looked at the board and moved another piece. L immediately moved another piece into position.

"Oh, and why is that exactly?" L asked amusedly as his opponent countered his move. Shikamaru smirked lazily at him.

"Because I never lose in shogi." Came the reply.

L frowned but never looked up from the board, content to just strategize.

"You're overconfident, that will always cost you." L warned him.

Opposite him Shikamaru merely gave a small laugh and returned to the game.

Time began to pass slowly and eventually the shogi room began to fill with more and more of the Nara clan members and as such the two began to draw quite a crowd of experienced shogi players who took an interest in the game they were playing.

The game continued for hours as the two geniuses faced each other off in the battle of strategy. As time progressed Shikamaru became more serious and eventually adopted a kneeling position and placed his hands together in a strange position.

The Nara's murmured quietly amongst themselves, not wanting to distract either of the players. Shikamaru made his move and in response L brought his thumb to his mouth and began softly chewing on the nail, thinking about the match several hundered moves ahead.

_This kid is very good at this I'll give him that._ _But I am not an online world chess champion for nothing._

The battle of the minds truly began as both combatants sought to outsmart the other in the game of wits and strategy.

"So why are you here?"

"Pardon?" L asked, blinking at the person opposite him.

Shikamaru shrugged and moved another piece.

"No-one besides for members of the Nara clan come here, it's sort of our place unofficially." He explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

L raised his eyebrows in slight surprise and amusement but did not answer the boy's question.

"So are you going to answer me or are you a fan of the whole dark, brooding thing?"

L failed to keep a small smile off of his face.

"I just don't think that I should talk to you about my problems."

Shikamaru snorted softly to himself.

"Look around you and you'll see that this isn't just a place for relaxation but a place for conversation as well." he told him.

L rose his eyebrows once more in amusement even as he made a move that caused the Nara across from him to curse softly under his breath and to place his hands back into that strange position, eyes darting from place to place across the chess board.

"I've been having problems with my job and my life." L told him sullenly.

Opposite him Shikamaru gave a derisive snort.

"Don't we all? It doesn't mean that you shouldn't talk about it, talking helps you get it off your chest... renews your focus, or at least that is what Asuma-sensei says anyway." The boy told him.

L hummed to himself softly as he lost his Queen to the Nara. That was certainly upsetting, time for a counterattack.

"I'm... with the police department and I am having trouble with a particular case... I can't seem to find the clues I need to be able to solve the case, that along with some... personal issues has left me with a lack of motivation to do what I need to." L blurted out angrily.

Shikamaru stared at him lazily.

"So?"

"What do you mean so?" L retorted.

"If its the job then it shouldn't matter how you feel about it, you just have to do it." Shikamaru told him nonchalantly.

L frowned and focused on the game.

"So what's your real name?" Shikamaru asked.

L hesitated, his hand reaching for a piece. His hand remained frozen for another moment before moving the piece forward.

"I honestly don't know anymore." L told him.

_I'm not lying at least. I truly don't know who I am anymore. Am I L Lawliet, Rue Ryuuzaki, Hideki Ryuga or am I Sasuke Uchiha?_

"Ah well that explains why you seeming to be having trouble with your life then doesn't it?" Shikamaru questioned him.

L raised an eyebrow yet again in response.

"If you can't even decide for yourself who you are then how can you be expected to decide anything else in life?"

L's eyes widened and the world seemed to freeze.

_I...I have to decide then... who I am?_

"Your move Rue."

L shook himself to stop thinking about it and instead focused on the board.

L moved a piece.

"Checkmate"

Shikamaru's eyes shot open in shock and he furiously studied the board with open disbelief.

L stood up, stretching, the sound of bones clicking together as his spine straightened briefly for the first time in a long time before returning to its usual slouched position.

"B-b-b-but h-h-how?!" The Nara managed to strangle out looking between L and the board with a confused and shocked expression on his face.

L began walking away.

"Pride before the fall Nara, pride before the fall."

* * *

><p>It was raining again.<p>

L hated the rain. It was always an omen of things to come.

L stood in the rain his head raised high to look at his subject. Hands in his pockets even as he became increasingly drenched.

The gates were hanging by their hinges just barely. The one continuously swinging back and forth. The Uchiha symbol once emblazoned and strong upon the gates now lay there faded and broken.

_They didn't even bother to clean it up. They just removed the bodies. _

L's hands clenched tightly in his pockets. The buzzing in the back of his head grew louder and louder as he began slowly moving closer to the gate.

Rem was nowhere in sight.

_I'm all alone... again. I am the Lost One._

Walking through the streets of the Uchiha complex he noticed the various pools of blood, the outlines of bodies and the various kunai and shuriken embedded in walls and lying on the floor.

Occaisionally a large scorch mark could be seen, evidence of some form of fire technique.

That wasn't what interested L though. Everywhere he looked he could see it happening. The wind howled above the roar of the rain and he could see them. Ghostly figures walking through the streets and L said nothing, merely watched.

He watched as they were cut down by a boy no older than thirteen. A boy who looked so similar to him. But his eyes were cold and remorseless as he cut down the members of his clan.

_even the children._

_This is why I exist... To speak for these people... to ensure that no matter what the cost... justice is done. This is why I cannot falter and why I am the Lost One... Someone needs to speak for these people. _

Then he saw the house and he froze. He could hear children's voices in the back of his head as he stared at the garden at the front of it. Two ghostly figures raced by. A small ten year-old with a much younger version of himself on the boy's back.

_"Higher 'Tachi! Higher!" _The little him screamed with joy. The two ran towards him laughing until they faded away a few feet in front of him. Two sharingans stared at the spot where the figures had faded.

L rubbed his burning eyes.

"Itachi... my brother..."

* * *

><p>Entering the house L took off his sneakers, ignoring the younger ghostly version of himself doing the same.<p>

_"Dinner's ready Sasuke." the little boy looked up happily._

_"Coming mother!" _

L made his way through the kitchen towards the training dojo. He felt drawn to it.

L reached for the doorhandle but stopped as a woman screamed from inside.

Gulping slightly he opened the door and froze.

His parents lay inside.

The bodies of his parents lay on the floor, covered in blood.

Itachi stood above them with his sword unsheathed, blood still dripping from the blade.

"Why? Why did you do it Itachi?" L asked quietly.

_"Foolish little brother, I almost pity you... Mangekyou Sharingan." _

Screaming filled the air as the younger version of himself appeared next to him, clutching his head.

Eventually the screaming subsided.

_"Why? Why did you do this? Itachi why?"_

_"To test the limits of my abilities."_

_"To test the limits...? That's why you did this? That's why... you butchered them?"_

_"It is of great importance."_

_"You're out of your mind!" Sasuke screamed as he charged towards Itachi only to punched in the stomach, sending him flying to the floor again. _

_Sasuke looked up at Itachi with tears in his eyes._

_"I-I-I'm scared... Please... don't kill me! I don't wanna die!" Sasuke screamed as he fled the room. _

L left the room.

* * *

><p>L let the rain hide his tears from the world.<p>

_"I'm sorry Sasuke." _

L looked around for the ghost but there was none to see.

"It's decided then... I am Sasuke Uchiha... an avenger." L whispered to himself.

_"Is that what you truly believe?" _

L whipped around for the source of the new voice.

There in front of him stood a shadowy figure.

Walking forward L began to make out the figure and gasped.

"Watari."

The old man smiled at him kindly and beckoned him forward.

"Are you real?" L asked.

Watari raised an eyebrow in minor amusement.

_"I'm real to you aren't I? Isn't that good enough?"_ He asked.

L simply smiled softly and nodded his head.

"Why are you here Watari? Assuming I haven't gone insane."

Watari smiled sadly at his charge.

_"I'm here because I need to be."_

L looked confused.

"How is this possible? I know that you died."

Watari kept that small smile present on his face as he stared at his charge.

_"There are things out there that no-one can understand, not even us... or the shinigami, this is one of them." _

L felt his eyes grow hot and moisture begin to gather. When he spoke his voice felt broken.

"Why? Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave me?"

Watari moved towards him, stopping just in front of him.

_"We all follow our own paths in life, living with the decisions we make and the consequences that come with them. I have regretted so many of the choices I have made in my life."_

Watari raised his hand to L's cheek. Other than feeling cold L felt no physical contact between the two of them.

_"You... you are the one thing I don't regret Lawliet... You were the child I always wanted. You gave me a family and for being that to me, I would do anything for you in this life or the next." _

L became vaguely aware of the tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I can't do this without you, without you there to guide me and support me I am broken."

_"I never left you Lawliet... and I never will, I will always be with you in this life and the next." _

"I want to kill Itachi... I want to kill him for what he's done... him and Light... I want to kill them with my bare hands."

Watari shook his head, never losing that smile of his once.

_"But you won't. You can't lose yourself to this, lose all that you are all that you stand for."_

L looked at Watari with anger in his eyes.

"I have to do this, I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am an avenger... there is no other way!"

Watari placed his hand on L's shoulder.

_"You decide who you are not someone else. And who you are today can never be the same person as they were in the past. The choice is yours Lawliet... It always has been."_

L looked at his father figure with determination.

"If that is true... then I choose me, I choose to remain as L and I refuse to lose because I am Justice."

Watari let go of L and stepped back.

_"Do you remember when you first arrived at Wammy's House and you asked what the House was for? Do you remember my answer to your question?"_

L smiled at the memory.

"This is a place for making dreams come true."

Watari chuckled softly.

_"Then I asked you the most important question of all; what was your dream?"_

L wiped his eyes and motioned for Watari to finish.

_"You told me quite simply; 'I want to change the world, to make it a better place for everyone.'"_

Watari laughed but stopped when he saw that he was beginning to fade away.

_"Looks like my time is up, I have to go now."_

L looked at Quillish Wammy with sadness.

"I don't want you to leave."

_"I'll always be with you Lawliet... just promise me one thing."_

"Anything... Father."

Watari smiled and just before he faded completely the last words could be heard.

_"L... Change the World."_

L wiped his eyes clean once more.

"I promise Watari... I promise that I will change this world for the better, not for justice and not for myself... but for you." L whispered before turning around to leave.

L saw another figure a short distance ahead of him. A man to be precise, a man with an orange spiral mask.

* * *

><p>sniff, sniff<p>

Heartbreaking stuff.

In case you struggled to get it L used the sharingan.

I also know that someone is going to ask me this question so I'm going to answer it in advance.

Yes the man in the orange mask is indeed Tobi and no, tobi could not see Watari's ghost. Only L could see the ghosts. I'll let the reader decide for themselves whether or not the ghosts were real or only a by-product of the sharingan, similar to Eagle vision in Assassin's Creed.

Either way I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to let me know what you thought of it.

until next time

AraelDranoth.


	15. Dark Meetings and Dark Truths

Sasuke: Legend of L

Hello my dear readers it is I, AraelDranoth once again.

I have just about finished writing my prelims and I really hope that they went well. I was really hurt when I only recieved one review for my previous chapter but thankfully I am able to overlook that. On a side note I do plan to get to the meat of this story fairly soon, be patient though I mean L has to deal with Tobi, Orochimaru, Itachi and the Hyuuga killer all in one story and this is only the first in the series of Legend of L!

Yes, that means that if this story is popular enough by its end then there will be a sequel, so remember to review.

Now then this is the scene where we all meet our favorite lovable idiot who isn't quite an idiot. Just for the record to avoid flames he is going to be using his 'serious' voice for this chapter.

Now then just one more thing; Please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden nor do I own Death Note or any of the characters used in any of the series mentioned. Any and all Original Characters (OC's) do belong to me and I would be royally annoyed if anyone steals them without asking for my permission to use them.

Now then, onto the story.

* * *

><p>L remained still, ignoring the freezing rain as it assailed his frail body. The masked man walked closer at a calm almost leisurely pace.<p>

"You're not supposed to be here, this is a crime scene." L told him bluntly.

A dark chuckle was his reply as the masked man stopped a few feet short of the detective. L had an uneasy feeling about the look that seemed to emanate from the man's one visible eyehole.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, thought I would just stop by in order to... pay my respects to the once _all-mighty _Uchiha clan." Another dark chuckle erupted from the masked figure.

L glanced at the moon... it almost looked as though it cast a dark bloody shadow on the street they were standing on.

"Do you have a name that I can call you by?" L asked trying to seem non-chalant. In response the figure seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"You can call me... Tobi... yes, that will do quite nicely."

L fought a frown as he focused on the moon.

"I was quite surprised to hear from my sources inside of the Leaf that there was a new head of the Konoha Police force, after all of these years the vacant post has finally been filled. Imagine my surprise when I was told that it was you."

L put his thumb to his mouth.

"You have good sources of information within the police department?" Came the question.

"I have spies everywhere."

L turned to face Tobi, feeling reluctant to look too deep within the eyehole, he instead fixed his attention on the centre of the spiral mask.

"So why are you really here Tobi, I doubt that it was simply to pay your respects to the dead." L questioned him.

Tobi laughed and moved closer to the detective.

"You're a little more perceptive than I would have thought. You're right though, I came here to... examine the progress of a small project of mine and I have to say the results... are not quite what I expected them to be." Came the man's response.

_Is he talking about me?_

"And those results... are they favourable or not?" L asked warily.

The man raised a finger to his mask as though in thought.

"We shall see at a later point, won't we... Sasuke?"

L felt as though someone had poured ice cubes down the back of his shirt.

"How do you know that name?" He whispered harshly.

Despite the downpour of the rain the man seemed to hear him.

"I know everything about you little Sasuke Uchiha, there is nothing that can be hidden from my eyes." L remained frozen as the man almost seemed to saunter casually towards him, dancing inbetween the raindrops as though it were a game.

"I must admit though that I am slightly puzzled as to how you were able to return, I thought that it was impossible for anyone to escape Kamui without me releasing them."

_Kamui? What on earth is he talking about? Is he... no, it can't be._

"To be truthful I had thought that you had just died as I had originally planned, or at the very least would have remained comatose... nevertheless here you stand and now it seems I will just have to take things as they come." The man explained to him as if they were just discussing the weather.

L remained silent as he struggled to fight of the sudden wave of fear that engulfed him.

_It's him, the man from my dreams, the one with the evil eye._

"So what do you plan to do now? Kill me?" L asked simply.

Tobi burst into laughter.

"And what would be the point of that I wonder? You are absolutely no threat to me at all, look at you, you're not even a shinobi and what chakra you had has become stagnant and decayed! You're as much a threat to me and my goals as an ant is to the heel of a boot."

"I think you'll find that underestimating me is a big mistake." L remarked. Tobi scoffed and waved him off his stance almost childish in nature.

"I think not, and if you do indeed prove me wrong then, well it will only take a moment of my time in order to correct my mistake." The man informed him darkly, L barely able to repress a shudder at the tone of voice directed at him.

"And until that moment I will always stay true to Justice and protect the innocent from people like you." L warned him.

Tobi laughed loudly to himself even as his form began to distort and disappear into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Only a few feet away a cloaked figure stood from where it had hidden behind a wall and had eavesdropped from.<p>

"Huh, well what do you know, Sasuke Uchiha has returned to the Leaf after all this time... I bet Lord Orochimaru would be very interested to hear about this piece of information." The man chuckled softly to himself disappearing in a swirl of leaves but not before adjusting his glasses.

* * *

><p>It had been ten days... ten days since his confrontation with the masked shinobi known as Tobi. Ten days since he saw Watari... and his clan. It had been ten days since Hinata went into a coma. L had never felt so helpless.<p>

He reached across from the chair where he sat and held Hinata's hand loosely in his grasp.

"The doctors tell me that the most dangerous time has passed, that there is now a very good chance that you'll make it through this. I'm glad." He told her smiling softly.

"I hit your cousin you know? Probably not the smartest thing to do but I guess I couldn't help myself." He told her sleeping form trying to make his voice seem lighthearted but it just ended up choking at the end.

L leant forward as close to her as his body could get from where it was perched.

"Please don't die! I don't think I could take the death of another precious person. I-I can't do it! I can't bear to lose you again." L whispered to her harshly.

Stopping himself he began to laugh softly to himself.

"I let you die before, I won't let it happen again, not while I'm here... and if anyone tries to take you from me... I don't know what I'll do."

"Who was she to you?" Came Rem's voice from behind him.

L stiffened but did not turn to face the shinigami.

"I don't even understand how she can be here, you explain that to me and I'll tell you something about her." L shot back at the shinigami.

Rem floated next to him so that L could see her in his periphery vision.

"There are many versions of reality that exist, the shinigami possess the ability to view these realms."

"How come then there has never been a Death Note in this reality?"

Rem's face shifted to resemble a frown.

"Different realities we know of and can see, but just as there will be different versions of you then so too will there be different versions of us, the shinigami." She explained to him.

L glanced at her for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the sleeping girl on the hospital bed.

"So how did we end up here?" L questioned his flying companion.

"The Death Note brought us here." She told him simply.

"I thought it could only kill people?" L continued.

"That is what it is good for yes, but no-one understands the full workings of the notebook, not even the shingami." She answered.

L hummed in thought at the notion.

"You made a deal. Who is she to you in Yagami's world?"

L stiffened and glared hatefully at Rem who seemed mildly taken aback.

"It. Is. Not. Kira's World. Understood?!" He growled at her.

"Who's world is it then?"

"That world belongs to the person who most deserved it, Watari."

She nodded minutely and resisted the faint urge to sigh in relief when L turned away from her.

"When I arrived in Watari's world he was the first person I met. He saw something in me and when he heard that I was alone he offered me a home and something more... a family."

L took a deep breath as he recalled past memories.

"When I arrived at Watari's home I was alone... until I met her. She was frustrating and intriguing at the same time."

"How so?"

"Because she was better than me in every way, she was the only person who bested me in everything except for detective work. Hell, she even taught me how to play chess, she was my best friend and one of my greatest rivals."

"Where is she now?" Rem asked.

L gripped Hinata's hand slightly harder.

"Dead."

"How?"

"Assisted Suicide." Came the cold reply.

"You helped her kill herself?" Rem asked shocked.

"No... but I didn't stop her."

* * *

><p>The two shadows met in a clearing deep within the Forest of Death.<p>

"Ohhh my dear Kabuto, I do so hope that you brought me something worthwhile to hear or else you will find me to be very... displeased."

Kabuto smirked as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"My Lord... Sasuke Uchiha has returned to the Leaf Village.

White teeth shone in the moonlight as did golden serpentine eyes as the man grinned happily.

"How... Interesting, tell me more Kabuto."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

* * *

><p>I know I know it has taken me yonks to type this thing up.<p>

Now then onto important business.

I have noticed that a lot of stories have got artwork done by authors or reviewers from deviantart for their stories and well... I AM HIRING.

I AM LOOKING FOR A COOL PIECE OF ARTWORK TO REPRESENT SASUKE: LEGEND OF L BECAUSE I CANNOT DRAW TO SAVE MY LIFE!

Anyone who draws an epic story cover for my story, send it to me and if it is good enough that person will get a full mention in every chapter of Sasuke: Legend of L.

Trust me that is basically saying that you own a part of this story beside me... Plus I will give you cookies.

Aside from that PLEASE REVIEW I noticed that hardly anyone reviewed my story in the last update but tons are following and favoriting so please guys, review as well.

Next Time on Sasuke: Legend of L

Chapter Title: Meeting the Killer.


	16. The Eyes Are Key

_S_asuke: Legend of L

Hello dear readers and fellow authors it is I, AraelDranoth

I am quite pleased to say that I have enjoyed the holiday immensely and I hope to go again if I am able to.

I am quite happy that I have received so many reviews, it is always nice to know the response that my work elicits from the readers whoever they may be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden or Death Note I just like writing these stories. Any and all Original Characters (OC's) used in any and all of my stories belong to me.

I decided to update because two of my fans requested it, yes that does include you **moonlightrurouni**.

I apologize for taking so long to bring up this next chapter I am going through a dark time in my life and I lost the will to write for a while.

Now then

I hope you are ready

Onto the story

* * *

><p>L sank into his crouched position atop his chair staring into the screen of his mainframe computer. There were five other people present on the other side of the screen inside the police headquarters main briefing room, they were: Zaiwa, Hibiki, Ibiki, Anko and Kaz.<p>

The group were standing or sitting themselves comfortably whilst trying to ignore Anko who had thought it would be amusing if she were to lay provacatively on the only couch whilst winking at the men.

A tactic which seemed to work if the reddening cheeks of Private Kaz were anything to go by.

Reaching over to the bowl filled with sweets on the coffee table next to him, L casually popped one into his mouth.

_'Interesting... where exactly do they make bourbon sweets in the Elemental Nations?' _

"So then, what have we learned so far?" He asked them.

Kaz stepped forward, clearing his throat and fanning himself furiously whilst trying to avoid eye-contact with Anko.

"Nothing major other than the Hyuuga Clan's alibis check out and correspond with each other. No-one has come forward or been identified as a witness to either murders." He explained.

L nodded slightly to himself.

"And why exactly are you here... Private Kaz, I believe?" L questioned.

"He is here with me as a kind of personal assisstant." Chief Zaiwa responded, stepping forward.

"Sir, if I may say so, we have already checked the entirety of the Hyuuga Clan and interviewed dozens of potential witnesses and we have discovered nothing of actual value, shouldn't we begin focusing on other areas?" The Chief continued.

L nodded despite the fact that they couldn't see him, his fingers absently unwrapping another sweet. Movement on the screen drew his attention as Ibiki stepped forward, expression grim.

"No, I think that you're wrong about everything you've just said... except for the part about Private Kaz's presence... Ibiki what is it you look as though you have something to say?" L replied.

"The situation is deteriorating, I recieved word via messenger hawk from the Hokage himself. It seems as though the Hidden Cloud has recieved information about their deceased shinobi. I am personally investigating the matter in order to find out who revealed the classified information to them." The scarred interrogator explained.

"There is no need for an investigation, I was the one who sent the information." L answered.

Ibiki bristled, his face turning murderous even as the rest looked at the screen in shock.

"Communicating information with a foreign village is an act of treason, one punishable by death!" Ibiki growled, his hands continuously clenching and unclenching.

"The Hokage is already aware of my actions and once I explained the situation to him in full." L responded calmly, casually throwing another sweet into his mouth, throwing away another wrapper onto the steadily increasing pile to his right.

Zaiwa stepped forward, a frown on his face.

"I don't understand, what could be gained from revealing information about the case to the Hidden Cloud Village?" He questioned.

"Yes, please enlighten us, I am sure that we are all very curious to know." Ibiki added, voice like ice.

L sighed in slight exasperation.

"In order to explain that Dr. Hibiki would need to reveal the identity of the head of the second victim. Dr, if you would?"

"During the course of the autopsy I noticed a peculiar tattoo located at the base of the neck of the second victim in the shape of the character for lightning. After extensive research I was able to determine that it was the symbol used to depict a member of Cloud's BOLT Division."

Anko whistled and sat up straight.

"I've heard of them, they are our equivalent of Anbu black ops. A Cloud Shinobi has to be entered into the bingo book just to be considered for a position in BOLT. What I am curious to know is how does a coroner know this?"

Hibiki nodded.

"I used to be a battle-medic for the Anbu and during my service I had learned of the individual black operations groups that belonged to each village."

Zaiwa stroked his now present stubble in thought.

"Then you were able to identify the BOLT operative?"

Hibiki hesitated before shaking his head.

"Not exactly, a point of minor aggravation I assure you."

"I believe this is where I can explain things better." L stated, drawing the attention of the room's occupants back to him once more.

"The reason why the identity of the Cloud Shinobi has remained a mystery is because he isn't in the Bingo Book, or at least he isn't in the current version of the Bingo Book." L explained, tapping a few keys to allow an image to appear onscreen.

It was the victim.

"Gentlemen and Anko, meet the current Raikage's cousin who is called simply 'D'."

Anko suddenly jumped up from her position on the couch and moved closer to the screen, a distant look on her face as though she were trying really hard to remember something. At least, L thought it meant that... or possibly she was struggling to hold her bladder in.

"I think I remember him now... yeah, he was one of the Cloud Shinobi who played a part in the attempted kidnapping of the Hyuuga heiress." She mused softly to herself.

Zaiwa continued to frown in confusion.

"So what if he was removed from the Bingo Book? The Raikage probably assumed his cousin had been killed after he disappeared during the Hyuuga incident. I still fail to see why you revealed the information to the Hidden Cloud."

L tapped a key and a small window appeared on the screen, visible to the investigators.

Ibiki frowned.

"But... that can't be correct, this must be a mistake." He mumbled mostly to himself, his right hand rubbing the scars on his chin thoughtfully.

"No... It's correct alright... If the shinobi was removed from the Bingo Book, then why did Cloud still list him as an active shinobi until three weeks after the attempted kidnapping of Hinata Hyuuga?" L replied.

A long silence engulfed the room before L spoke once more, interrupting the thoughts of the room's occupants.

"I believe that in order for us to catch this killer we need to answer this question. I hacked into certain of Cloud's administrative systems and I discovered that under the funeral records our victim was already listed as deceased and buried, so the question also stands... why would the Hidden Cloud lie about the death and burial of one of their shinobi?"

Anko stepped forward her whole face covering L's monitor causing him to recoil slightly.

"That doesn't explain how you intend to solve the witness problem?" Anko told him.

L thought for a moment.

"I have an idea... Ibiki would it be possible to meet with Mr. Yamanaka tommorrow?"

_The witnesses are key here, we need them. _

_It's the all about the eyes, they are pivotal to solving this case._

* * *

><p>L entered into the hospital room in order to take his usual position at Hinata's bedside. If he was perfectly honest with himself he didn't know why he was so... attached to shy little Hinata Hyuuga.<p>

_Now that isn't entirely true... It's because of her, she reminds me of..._

Shaking his head, L moved to open Hinata's door so that he could enter the room and sit by her side once least that was the original plan... Until he found someone else was sitting in his chair.

_A family member? Two weeks and this is the first one I've seen visit... I had better try to be tactful here... I wish Rem was here she always knows how to talk to people... well better than me anyway, okay here we go, smooth and charming._

L towered over the small figure in the chair, forcing the person to crane their neck to look up at him. A young Hyuuga girl stared back at him.

"You're in my spot."

Her eyes flashed angrily.

"Who the hell are you?!" She growled.

L opened up his mouth to respond but she beat him to it.

"And why do you look like a panda?"

_Sometimes... It sucks to be me._

* * *

><p>After awkaward introductions were made between the two, L became... acquainted with Hinata's younger sister Hanabi and she knew him only as Rue Ryuuzaki, a young man who was friends with Hinata.<p>

"So why is it that I haven't seen you in here before today?" L asked innocently.

Hanabi's response was merely to narrow her eyes at him.

"And how do you know that I haven't?" She responded bitingly.

_Because I installed tiny surveillance cameras in the room._

"Because I come to visit every chance I can get." L retorted.

Hanabi glared at him for a small moment before biting her lip and looking at her sister.

"When do you think she will wake?" She whispered.

"Soon."

_I hope to God it's soon._

L shifted slightly in his chair.

"You didn't answer my question from before." L reminded her.

Hanabi gaze on her sister turned hurtful and angry, tears beginning to form at the edges of her eyes.

"The Clan has forbidden all Hyuuga from visiting the outcast." She spat out.

L's eyes blinked in shock and he gripped the forearms of the chair tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"Surely you don't mean-"  
>Hanabi whipped around to face him.<p>

"My sister has been officially excommunicated from the Hyuuga Clan for failing to defeat a Branch Member in the Chunnin Exams. She is now non-existent to the Hyuuga."

L began to see red on the edges of his vision.

"Surely Hiashi wouldn't agree to this!" L bit out.

Hanabi laughed mirthlessly

"Who do you think signed the order?"

Hanabi choked out a small sob and reached out and grasped her sister's hand.

"The worst is still to come... In order to preserve the sanctity and privacy of the Clan they will have to protect her Byakugan."

L felt a cold shiver crawl down his spine.

"What do you mean _protect_?" He asked coldly.

"... They will remove her eyes."

* * *

><p>So sorry about the long wait in addition to my brief, unplanned Hiatus I was being a noble student in the ways of FanFiction.<p>

Drinking in the endless wisdom and awesomeness of some writers while laughing myself to death at the hilarity of others.

I am back on track though and so is this story though the next update will go to Gundam: Change the World.

A special thanks must be sent to **RenTheDemon **as well as to the mysterious **shadowlight.**

I was about ready to throw in the towel until I saw your reviews and they are what inspired me to finish this chapter.

Please don't forget to review if you enjoy the story or if you have a problem with it.

See you all next time

Goodbye Writer's Block

Hello AraelDranoth. ;)


End file.
